


The Shocking Future

by Fly_high_butterfly



Series: Time Travelers [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, Amortentia, Angst, Anxiety, Aunt Hermione is scary, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Big Brothers, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Break Up, Bribery, Canonical Character Death, Cheating, Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Denial, Desperate Hermione, Dumbledore's Army, Dungeons, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Finally, First Kiss, Flirting, Friendship, Future, Goodbyes, Gryffindor, Healer Draco Malfoy, Hippogriffs, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hufflepuff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Draco Malfoy, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), Jealousy, Lightning scar, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Baby Mishaps, Memory Charm | Obliviate (Harry Potter), Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Molly’s Christmas sweaters, Mpreg, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Patronus Charm (Harry Potter), Potter eyes, Protectiveness, Quidditch, Ravenclaw, Room of Requirement, Rumors, Searching, Slytherin, Spells & Enchantments, Spooning, Supportive Ron Weasley, Surprises, The Chamber Of Secrets, The Whomping Willow (Harry Potter), Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter), Traveling, True Love's Kiss, Weasley hair, You’re gay?, award, dragon - Freeform, future kids, jack russell terrier, lonely, mom voice, muggle school, robes swap, small parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 39,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fly_high_butterfly/pseuds/Fly_high_butterfly
Summary: It was just a regular day when some strange students appeared claiming they were from the future. What relationships will change? Can they get back to their own time before they change too much?There are a lot of logic problems but just roll with it. And this happened between the fifth and sixth book/movie (whatever).
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Series: Time Travelers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799740
Comments: 17
Kudos: 178





	1. Encounter

2016

"Mom?" Rose yells as she walks into her mom's office looking around to see if she is possibly in there. "Are you here?"

"Is this Aunt Hermione's office?" A little voice comes from beind her so Rose whips around frantically to see little Lily walk in followed by James and Scorpius.

"Guys you aren't allowed in here," She says frantically trying to push them out but it was too late because they were already walking around the room. 

"Sissy, you know we can't be in here," Her little brother Hugo said walking in rubbing his eyes as if he had just woken from a nap.

"I know that," Rose sighs dragging her hands down her face as Hugo walks over to the others.

"You know your mom has a lot of cool things in here," Scorpius says as he goes through Hermione's drawers.

"I swear you better not break anything because you know both my mom and your father will beat your butt," She says to which he shivers at the thought causing him to nod in agreement but he keeps looking anyways to find something interesting.

"Rosie, were you looking for me? Harry said he heard you calling my name," Hermione calls from downstairs. "Also have you seen Harry's kids he said that it's time to leave."

Rose can hear her mom's foot steps coming up the stairs and she starts sweating. "Cool," Scorpius says behind her and she sees they all in a huddled bunch around a necklace. 

As he goes to turn it Rose realizes it's the time turner from her mom's stories and runs towards them screaming "No!" making sure to grab one of them. As they are slipping away she sees her mom run in the room screaming her name. Then there is a big flash of light and they are gone leaving Hermione standing there staring at thin air. 

As they all fall to the ground there is a loud crash and a lot of pain. They look around but can't see anything because wherever they are it's really dark.

Then complaints start filling the room, "Ow, That was my hand" "Get off me" "THAT'S MY HAIR" But it eventually stops when they find the door and open it to see light.

They walk out and look at the old building around them. "Sissy, where are we?" Hugo asks pulling on Rose's hand.

"I think we are in the old Hogwarts," Rose responds looking around them when Scorpius stumbles to stand next to her.

"What was that thing?" He says squinting to take in their surroundings because it looks nothing like the Hogwarts they know now, but they are the only two old enough to tell since they are the only ones old enough to go.

Rose glares at him and whacks him in the back of the head as hard as she can. "You bloody idiot, that thing was a time turner. You know the ones from our parents’ stories I mean how stupid can you be. I mean I hoped you would get some intelligence from your Father," Rose said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, daddy's smart too," Lily said pouting, quietly wiping the tears from her eyes because she's really scared.

"Oh course he is flower," Scorpius says picking her up and hugging her tightly and looking at Rose with a glare. "Not the time to fight."

"I want daddy!" She cries louder so Scorpius starts shushing her and whispering comforting things in her ear. 

"Sissy, I want mama," Hugo says starting to tear up as well to which Rose picks him up as well and whispering comforting things, also.

"Okay, I know you're scared and all but we need to find a way to get home," James says walking in front of them to try and find a way out. He may only be eight but he's a good rationalizer.

"Okay, Scorpius where is the turner?," Rose asks turning to look at him before looking at his hands to see that it isn't there. "WHERE IS IT!?!"

"I think as we were warping or whatever it was we were doing I let go and then we appeared in that," he looks to see what they appeared in, "closet."

"Well, great how are we going to get home," James says exasperated throwing his arms in the air sighing.

Rose looks at the ground in deep thought before looking up into Scorpius's grey eyes and gaining a nervous smile. "I have an idea but it could turn out really bad," Rose says quietly gaining everyone's attention even the little ones who stop crying.

"What is it?" Scorpius says encouraging her to keep talking.

She takes a deep breath before answering, "We don't really know how the turner works but my mom does." She winces closing her eyes waiting for them to understand.

"No way," Jame says sounding excited to which she opens her eyes. "We get to meet little dad!"

"Awesome!" Scorpius says excited to do it but when he looks at Rose he seems more reluctant. 

"Yeah, That may sound cool and all but we could do some really bad damage to the timeline. I mean what if we stopped our parents from getting together, then we wouldn't exist," She says quickly and desperately as if trying to convince them to behave. "I don't want to lose any of you." 

Scorpius smiles fondly at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders giving them a reassuring squeeze. "Ok let's do this," Scorpius says as they start to walk down the hall heading to the Great Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe a time turner is far too powerful so I made it where it can not simply be accioed unless you are aware of its location or can physically see it.


	2. Confusion

1995

"Mr. Potter, I see you are late once again, ten points from Gryffindor. Just take your seat and pay attention," Snape says dryly before turning back and once again explaining what they were doing.

Harry sighs as he walks to his bench to sit next to Draco who's glaring at him. "Potter, late as per usual. Did you get lost?" He sneers before turning back to listen to the list of ingredients they need for the potion. Next thing he knew Draco is handing him a piece of paper. "Go get these."

Harry looks at the list before heading into the pantry and starting to grab everything they need. Draco comes and stands at the doorway to the pantry just looking at Harry who doesn't see him. But when he eventually does Draco starts walking towards him a sneer appearing on his face. "What's taking so long?" Draco demanded.

"Oh shove off Malfoy I have everything," Harry spits at him as he walks out with Draco behind him. They sit back down and begin to work, which they are able to successfully make the potion. Though Harry won't say it out loud, they're only able to accomplish it because Draco is so good at potions and Harry is so bloody horrible at it.

When class is finally over Harry meets up with Hermione and Ron in the hall and they are off to their rooms. Ron and Harry have to change for Quidditch and Hermione heads to the library to study.

When they get to the field Ginny runs up to him and hugs him tightly and gives him a quick kiss. Harry smiles at her then starts the practice, and they are off, zooming though the air. When it's over they all head back in to change for dinner.

"You may eat," Dumbledore says with a flourish of his robes as always. Then the food appears and everyone starts to dig in.

"So, how was practice?" Hermione asks them taking a small bite unlike the boy next to her who is stuffing a bunch of food in his mouth. 

"It was good, as always," Harry says as he wraps his arm around Ginny's shoulders pulling her into a side hug. "You did great as always," He whispers in her ear making her smile and kiss him softly.

A gagging sound comes from across the table and they look at Ron as he stares at them in disgust. "Can't you like not do that while I'm here, I mean she's my sister," Ron says over dramatically and acting as if he's going to vomit.

"Whatever Ron," Ginny says rolling her eyes at him but smiling. 

Then abruptly the doors open causing everyone to look in that direction. And there stands a bunch of kids walking in and looking around in amazement. There's an older red head, like Weasley hair, holding a younger brown haired boy. Next to them stands a boy about the girls age, that looks scarily like Draco, who also is holding a little girl with matching blond hair. In the middle of them is a young boy with black hair who's talking to the older boy.

"Who are they?" Ron asks with a mouth full of food to which he swallows after receiving a hit on the head from Hermione.

"Daddy!" the little blond girl exclaims jumping out of the older boy's arms and running in Harry's direction.

"Lily!" The boy yells as he runs after her trying to stop her but it's too late as she jumps onto Harry. 

He looks down at her quite confused and is a little nervous as everyone around them stares in his direction. "Well hello little girl," Harry says patting her back as she clutches at his neck tightly. She pulls away and looks at him critically her eyes a very bright green much like his own.

"Bubby, why is daddy so small?" Lily says still staring at Harry taking in his every feature and it seems kind of familiar to him for some odd reason.

"Lily, that's not daddy," Scorpius says trying to remove her from Harry's lap but she won't move.

"Yes, it is see he has the scar," Lily says touching Harry's lightning scar causing people around them to gasp. "Again, why is he so small?"

"I guess that's where all the brains went," Rose said walking up next to Scorpius and bumping him with her hip.

"Haha, very funny but I'm trying to stop something bad from happening while you are just standing here. You were the one who said it would be dangerous," Scorpius remarks starting to get angry.

"Well I saw nothing wrong because they are going to find out anyways so why wait. But if there was danger then I would have done something. Unlike you who just rushes into danger with no care for the consequences of your actions much like our current circumstances," She basically growls as she gets up in his face.

"This sounds familiar," Hermione says to Ron who just nods his head in agreement.

Rose then takes a deep breath before regaining her composure and looking at Harry before speaking, "Sorry about her."

"I see no problem with it, she's adorable," Ginny says next to him as she looks at Lily sweetly. Lily looks at her critically as well and pulls Harry closer when she sees Ginny leaning into his side. 

"Who are you?" Lily asks looking at her oddly while the few people who were paying attention to what the girl is saying about Harry being her dad look at each other confused. They had all assumed that Ginny was her mom because they all assumed they would marry each other, even though their hair contrasts extremely.

"I'm Ginny," she replies a little confused before looking at the other kids.

"No way, Aunt Ginny," James and Scorpius says looking at her shocked then smiles spread on their faces. "We've never met you officially but you are a legend!"

"Idiots," Rose says whacking the back of their heads to which they recoil glaring at her. "Ignore them, I've met you, you try to keep your distance so they haven't seen you. We aren't supposed to mention anything other than family relations."

"Well, it's not like we actually had set rules I mean we literally just got here, leave me alone," Scorpius argues rolling his eyes and smiling at Ginny. "Okay, so we are from the future."

"Idiot," Rose once again whacks his head making the group at the table chuckle as he hisses at her. "Be more subtle, but yeah what he said."

"You are from...the future?" Harry asks looking between all the kids and the little girl in his lap nodding. "So like our kids?"

"Yeah exactly," James says smiling at them brightly, with his black hair and green eyes he has to be Harry's, Hermione thinks.


	3. Introductions

"Okay, so I'll start off the introductions," Rose says bumping Scorpius a little out of the way. "I'm 11 years old and just started at Hogwarts this year. My name is Rose Monica Weasley."

"I mean of course you’re a Weasley, because of your hair, but which Weasley," Harry says smiling at her.

"Um," She says nervously glancing at Ron and Hermione before answering. "I'll be more specific Rose Monica Granger-Weasley, they abbreviated."

Everyone's mouth drop open as they all turn to Hermione and Ron, because who else, who are frozen in shock. "No bloody way," Ron says staring shocked.

"Yep, daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley here," She says giving them a nervous smile before looking at Hugo. "And this here is Hugo Albus Granger-Weasley and he's 5-years-old."

He shy'll waves not sure if he's allowed to go to Hermione since she isn't his mom at the time. He looks between Rose and Hermione before Hermione gestures him over still in a bit of shock. Rose sets him down and he runs into her arms and snuggles into her neck making her laugh a little.

"I have kids," Hermione whispers to herself before looking up at Rose and smiling brightly.

"My turn!" James yells making many people laugh. "Okay so I'm eight years old so I just got three more years till Hogwarts. My name is James Severus Potter."

There are some chocking noise from the front of the room and many look up to see Snape looking at them a little shocked but it disappears quickly. 

"Your turn," James says poking Scorpius's side and is able to move quickly before Scorpius whacks his arm. 

"Okay, so I'm 11 and in my first year at Hogwarts with Rosie. My name is Scorpius Hyperion Potter," He says causing a few to gasp having not heard the little girl call him Bubby. "And this is-"

"I can introduce myself," Lily says sticking her tongue out at him and he raises his arms in surrender.

"Her attitude," Hermione says chuckling gaining Ron's attention. "I love her already."

"I'm four years old, and my name is Lily Andromeda Potter," She smiles up at Harry as he smiles down at her handling the fact that he has three future kids standing in front of pretty much everyone.

"Who's your mom if it's not Ginny?" Harry asks looking at Ginny apologetically to which she huffs but it's not like she could do much.

"Father! Father!" Lily yells abruptly after looking around the the room and jumping off Harry's lap. She heads towards the Slytherin table causing the group to look at each other a bit confused.

"Did she say father?" Ginny says a little shocked and looks at Harry in a new light. "You're gay?"

"No!" Harry says abruptly causing the kids to look at each other worried before they hear a very familiar voice yell out.

"What are you doing!?!" Draco yells abruptly standing up when the little girl tries to hug him. His abrupt movement causes her to fall on the ground and she just stares up at him tears pooling in her eyes. He really didn't want to ruin his reputation but he couldn't just let her cry especially when she was looking at him with such Potter eyes. "Please don't cry."

He picks her up and tries to awkwardly get her to stop crying but she stops as soon as she's in his arms and wraps her arms tightly around his neck. "I was so scared, Bubby got us stuck here," She says a bit loudly so Scorpius could hear.

"Hey, you can't blame all this on me I wasn't the only one in Hermione's office messing with stuff," Scorpius says trying to defend himself but winces when he realizes what he said.

"You were in my office," Hermione says abruptly standing up and slamming her hand on the table. Then a shocked look passed across her face when she realizes she sounded like a mom. "Woah."

"Well, you were the one who touched the turner thing in the first place," James says walking up to Scorpius accusingly. "You shouldn't have unlocked the drawer."

"Hey, it was something Father had taught me," Scorpius says pointing at Draco who kind of takes a step away from the boys who were fighting.

"WAIT!" Hermione yells getting everyone's attention as it seems to just go from one person to the next. "You touched my time turner." She basically growls the last sentence as she glares at the boys. "What have you done!?!"

She stands up and hands Hugo to Rose as she walks slowly towards the boys to which James runs and hides behind Draco as he too gulps a bit being slightly scared of Hermione, though he would never admit to it. "I'm sorry I didn't know what it was, I was curious," Scorpius says not running but slowly stepping backwards as his mouth goes dry.

"Where is it?" She growls looking at him and he's terrified.

"I-um uh," He can't speak being that he is too scared that she's going to kill him because he had lost it.

Then suddenly Rose is between them having passed Hugo to Ron who was a bit startled but accepted knowing she was going to try and save the poor boy from Hermione's claws. "Okay, mom I know he's a complete idiot and totally deservers whatever you want to do to him," Rose says making sure to stand completely in front of Scorpius because when Hermione finds out then she will most likely kill him.

"Hey," He says a little shocked but then looks at Hermione and shuts up.

"We came looking for you because when we warped here, I guess you could say, right before we landed he let go of it. And we wanted to know more about it so we came to you because we knew you would know," Rose explains to which Hermione growls again before a bang rings through out the room and they look up to the front to see Dumbledore standing.

"Okay everyone, dinner is over please everyone leave except the children, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore proclaims and everyone else leaves though they want to see what happens next but they don't want to get in trouble.


	4. What Now?

"Ms. Granger please calm down at once," Snape says glaring at her a bit though not as roughly as usual as he keeps glancing at Draco who still has the young girl in his arms. "Draco, I believe you can put the girl down now."

He let go of her a bit but she holds tighter to him so he holds her like before. "I don't think she wants to let go," Draco says trying to have a blank expression but can't help the smile that appears instead, because no one had ever hugged him like this, let alone wanted to be near him like this and he likes it.

"Mr. Potter," Snape says gesturing to Draco and though he was a bit hesitant to remove her Snape's glare makes him jump and he agrees.

"Lily, dear," Harry says softly trying to coax her off of Draco while Draco kind of just stares at Harry as he gets closer to him. Though he won't ever say it out loud he isn't totally against the idea of Harry and him together. 

Lily removes her head from Draco's shoulder and smiles at Harry and right before she is going to go with him she see the hint of a tattoo on Draco's arm. She smiles and slides the arm of his shirt up, making some gasp, and kisses his Dark mark. Lily giggles before looking up at Draco and speaking, "Father usually likes it when daddy and I do that." 

Draco stares at her then glances up at Harry who just stares at him in shock. What shocks him even more is the tears that start to fill Draco's eyes as he just stares into Harry's. Then abruptly he pulls Lily back into a hug, which it doesn't take her long to accept, sitting down back in his seat to cry. His crying is almost silent but Harry could hear the ending of the heart aching sobs as they left his mouth, the hiccup and the catch of his breath with each sob. 

"It's okay Father," Lily whispers as she kisses his cheek and beckons Harry closer who is even more reluctant to go near Draco. "Daddy come on."

Harry sits next to him not sure what to do making Lily roll her eyes with that little attitude of hers, she probably got from Draco. She grabs Harry's arm and puts it around Draco's shoulders to which almost reflexively Draco turns and digs his face into Harry's shoulder. Harry hugs him as Lily is in the middle of both of them.

While this is occurring the others are discussing the time turner.

"How could you have possibly let go of it," Hermione says exasperatedly as she runs her hands down her face. "I honestly don't know what to do. I mean I could let you use mine but that would mean I wouldn't have it in the future and I'm not sure how that would work."

"Well," Dumbledore speaks up grabbing her attention. "I mean if you were able to make it to this time so should the turner so that means it could have just been dropped in another location."

"Yeah I guess that does make sense," Hermione says nodding as she continues to think. "But how can we know where it ended up, it could be anywhere?"

"We'll just have to get everyone to help us look for it," Ron says for the first time as he steps up next to Hermione with Hugo still in his arms. "I mean I think that is the only thing we can do unless someone has a spell that specifically finds the turner."

“Accio is far too simple for a time turner, so no,” Hermione reasons but sighs in defeat.

No one else has a response to what Hermione and Ron said so he nods his head as if to prove his point. 

"So, When are we going to ask everyone?" James asks as he stands next to Rose.

"I will announce it during lunch tomorrow so that everyone knows that it is serious," Dumbledore says and seems to already be thinking about what he'll say.

"But you know how people are they won't just hand it over," Draco says as he walks over, eyes a bit puffy from crying, with Harry next to him and Lily between them swinging as she holds their hands. "You should say you'll give some kind of award to whoever finds it. Either that or no one will look for it or give it back if they do."

"That's actually a really good idea," Hermione says nodding her head and taking Hugo from Ron when he reaches for her to told him.

"Yeah make it into some kind of game, people do love winning," Ron agrees grinning at the thought.

"I agree," Scorpius says walking up between James and Rose and wrapping his arm around her shoulders to which Ron raises his eyebrow at him then glares. Scorpius grins at him not really scared of what he would do to him.

"Scorp," Rose elbows him in the side causing him to groan but she chooses to not move his arm so she just rolls her eyes. "So, where are we going to be sleeping?"

Everyone seemed to freeze having not thought of that and then they look at Dumbledore expectantly. "I believe you could use the room of requirements," He suggests to which everyone nods agreeing with his idea.

"What's that?" Lily asks as she looks up at everybody and before someone could answer Scorpius picks her up and throws her into the air causing her to giggle.

"Remember that secret room I talk about?," Scorpius asks to which she nods in understanding to which he kisses her cheek and holds her.

"The room that turns into whatever you need," She elaborates for Hugo who had looked at her expectantly knowing she would explain it for him and he nods with a surprised face.

"Okay, off you go," Snape says shooing them all out of the Great Hall and they start heading to the door. But Lily starts wiggling and jumps out of Scorpius's arms and walk towards Snape.

"Are you Professor Snape?" Lily asks looking at him and he looks at her a bit shocked. "You look like the picture so you must be him." She then runs into his legs and hugs him, he's frozen not knowing what to do. "Daddy and Father always say that if they could see you again they would give you a big hug."

Everyone was in shock at what she did, Scorpius and James as if just realizing who he was start running towards him and hug him as well. Snape looks at Dumbledore not understanding what was happening while Dumbledore just smiles at him. By the door Draco and Harry kind of look at each other a bit confused then back at the kids as they let go of Snape.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Scorpius says his eyes are a little teary as he chuckles happy to meet this man. He smiles at Dumbledore as well but doesn't go in for a hug like with Snape.

"You as well, Mr. Potter," Snape finally says after pulling out of his shocked state though Lily was still hugging his legs. A small, tiny, almost not visible smile appears on his lips as he sees the blond hair and can't help but think of Draco when he was her age. But then he clears his throat and it disappears as she pulls back to smile up at him. She steps back and reaches up for Scorpius to pick her up, which he does. They head back to the group and they all leave the room.

"It's good to see that you are loved," Dumbledore says to him to which he only receives an eye roll as Snape turns and leaves the room through the teachers' entrance.

"Maybe," Snape whispers silently as he leaves the room to head to his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am unaware if he does have the dark mark but I wanted to put it in so just go with it.
> 
> I’m basically creating new aspects of the time turner, such as if you let go of it it will still follow you to that time but appear in another location.
> 
> I forgot that we Hufflepuffs are said to be good finders when writing this book so sorry.


	5. Family Introductions

"Okay, everybody head on in," Harry says as he opens the door to see a room full of bunk beds and they all file in to pick a bed to sleep in.

"This is the same room we use," Scorpius says poking Rose's cheek as he sits on his chosen bottom bunk. "And this is where I sleep."

"What do you mean?" Draco asks as he and Harry sit on the bottom bunk next to his while Rose heads up to sleep on the top bunk of Scorpius's bed. Then out of no where Lily appears and sits in Harry's lap making him smile.

"Well, almost every Friday all the family at Hogwarts come in here and have a sleepover. It's huge and I don't know how we haven't been caught yet," Scorpius chuckles as he lays down on the bed and looks at his dads.

"Wait, how many kids are there?" Ron says as he stood next to the bunk with Hermione next to him with a questioning look as well.

"Counting us?" Rose asks from above and everyone nods so she goes quiet to think about it. "There are 13 kids in total but right now there are only 7 at Hogwarts so he was exaggerating a bit."

"Wow," Ron says a bit shocked at the total because of how large his family will grow over the years. "Can you tell us their names and parents?"

"Of all of them or just those at Hogwarts?" Scorpius asks wondering to which Ron says all of them.

"Oh, I also want to know what houses you all are in and what years you all are," Hermione says at the last second before they starts to talk.

Scorpius nods in understanding before he starts to talk. "Okay, so I'm in Slytherin while Rosie up there is in Gryffindor," he stops for a second as she swings down and sticks her tongue out at him and he can't help but smile. "we're first years. Teddy was in Hufflepuff but is 19 now. Then there is Victoire who is a 7th year in Ravenclaw and she is Fluer and Bill's oldest child. Their second oldest is Dominique who is a 2nd year in Ravenclaw. Their youngest who isn't in Hogwarts until next year is Louis."

"Go big brother," Ron cheers laughing at himself while the others just roll their eyes laughing as well.

"Next we have Molly who is a 3rd year in Gryffindor and is the oldest of Audrey and Percy's two kids. Their second kid is Lucy and she is a 1st year in Hufflepuff," Scorpius takes a pause trying to remember the remaining details but continues smiling as Ron's smile continues to grow. Scorpius likes this Ron because in the future he is usually really busy as Auror so he sighs a lot. "The oldest of George and Angelina's kids are Fred II who is a 2nd year in Gryffindor. His little sister is Roxanne who is a 1st year Gryffindor as well."

There is a long pause of silence and confusion frowns on Rons face causing Scorpius to begin to sweat. "What about Fred and Ginny?" He asks and Rose swings down to look into Scorpius's eyes worried. He looks at her so she knows that she needs to tell him but she doesn't want to so he gestures to lie.

"Um, well he didn't have any kids and Ginny travels a lot and hasn't settled down yet," Rose says as she returns to her position on the top bunk. 

Ron looks back and forth between Scorpius and Rose but eventually gives up asking a question instead, "Oh, does mom still make sweaters for everyone?" 

"Yeah, you wanna know something funny, we are actually on Christmas vacation right now," Scorpius says chuckling at the coincidence of the question. "I didn't think Rosie's house could hold all of us but it did and I was impressed."

"Are you on the Quidditch team?" Draco asks randomly though he was still a little shocked that they were invited over for a Weasley Christmas though since he eventually marries Harry he is probably considered part of the family. 

"Yeah, but Rosie is better than I am," Scorpius answers scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment at the shock on his dads' faces that he had just admitted that.

"I am so telling everyone that you said that," Rose chuckles as she looks at him again and he pretends to glare at her but when she disappears a large grin appears on his face.

"How are you a Slytherin? I didn't think a Slytherin could ever say anything like that," Harry says staring at him in shock but a proud smile on his lips. Scorpius just shrugs then opens his mouth to respond but Rose appears and glares at him.

"Don't," She states angry that his mind always seems to go to that thought when the fact of him in Slytherin is brought up.

"What?" Hermione asks setting Hugo on the top bunk with Rose as he starts to fall asleep in her arms though they had grown tired and can't continue to hold him. 

Scorpius now stares at Rose as he continues to speak but she glares at him. "People like to make rumors about me being Voldemort's kid. Since I'm in Slytherin and Dad has the scar which was a part of Voldemort and Father has the mark. They just add to the flames but with the help from others," he gestures to Rose. "they usually end up regretting what they say."

Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione are shocked as they just kind of stare at him. Kids can be so cruel, they all knew that much. "I wonder if I'll be in Slytherin," James says from atop the bunk bed that his dads were sitting on.

"I doubt it," Rose said laughing and rolling her eyes at him.

"Why not?" He says pouting at her but he didn't appear to really care where he went.

"Father says you are too much like dad, and I agree you are a total Gryffindor," Scorpius says to which James sticks his tongue out at him.

Draco starts chuckling grabbing everyone's attention except for the two little ones who are asleep. Lily is sitting in Harry's lap clutching his shirt as if scared he is going to disappear. "So, are you considered to be like Draco?" Ron asks Scorpius but he shakes his almost immediately.

"No, I'm more like a mix of you guys. She on the other hand," Scorpius said pointing at Lily in Harry's lap. "is a mini Father but will probably be a Ravenclaw because she is so bloody smart. But she is a total Daddy's girl."

"I wonder where she got that from," Hermione says looking at Draco and almost starts laughing when she sees his shocked face looking at her. He's still a bit shocked at how well they are taking the news that him and Harry are married in the future. "How are you handling the idea of marrying Harry?"

"I-um," Draco doesn't really know what to say as he looks at Harry who is staring at him wondering the same thing. "Do we have to talk about this now?"

Rose then chooses to change the topic, "So, are you guys sleeping in here tonight?" 

They all look at each other wondering if they should to which they silently come to an agreement. "Yeah, so we can keep an eye on all of you guys," Hermione says smiling when a yawn is heard from Rose making Hermione chuckle. "And you guys seem tired so you should get some sleep."

"Which bed to choose?" Ron said walking away with Hermione following and they choose the bunk across from Rose and Scorpius's bunk. Ron is on the top because Hermione had pushed him out of the bottom.

"I uh," Harry said looking at Draco then at Lily who didn't seem to want to let go. "I'll just sleep here than." 

Draco just nods seeming a little reluctant to move from Harry's side but eventually claims the bottom bunk on the other side of Harry's bunk. "Goodnight everyone," Hermione says as the lights go out.


	6. Do you like me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the relationship seems kind of fast.

Once everyone else is asleep Harry looks over at Draco who keeps tossing and turning so he knows he's still awake. "Draco," Harry whispers drawing his attention to then look at Harry. "Come here."

Draco stands up and walks to him to which Harry pats the side of the bed telling him to lay down. "There isn't any room," Draco says happy it was dark so that Harry can't see the red blush on his cheeks.

The next second the bottom bunk grows in size making Draco trip and fall onto the extended side of it making Harry silently laugh. "Now there is," He whispers smiling at Draco. Harry turns to face him being careful of Lily while Draco is a bit reluctant to get any closer to him. "Can we talk now?" 

"Yeah," Draco whispers nervously as he reaches out to pet Lily's hair as if to try and soothe himself.

"Do you like me in anyway?" Harry asks abruptly and Draco is a little taken back at his forwardness. He knows that he's liked Harry for quite a while but he's told himself that he would never admit it. But here he is laying on the same bed with Harry Potter discussing if he likes him and he doesn't know what to say.

"Harry-" Draco starts as if he's going to deliver bad news until he hears a gasp from beside him. "What?"

"That...that was the first time you've called me by my first name," Harry says as a soft smile makes its way onto his lips and he reaches his hand out and threads it into Draco's hair. He loves how silky it feels between his fingers and could play with it all day.

"Harry-" Draco breaths but he can't finish because the next thing he knows Harry's lips are on his. And though they are careful of the little girl between them they continue snogging for quite a while. When they eventually pull away they rest their foreheads agains each other's and pant. "Yes, I do like you. I really really like you."

A smile appears on Harry's lips as he pecks Draco's lips one more time before turning back over so he's facing away from Draco in order to sleep. "I like you too," Harry whispers back and Draco can't help but love the warm feeling in his chest.

The next morning the first one to wake up is Hermione who has always been an early riser followed closely by Rose. They look at the now large bottom bunk and smiles grow on their faces. Lily is still asleep in Harry's arms while Draco is behind him spooning him. Hermione wakes up Ron so that he can see but he only ends up fake gagging though she could tell he's happy for Harry.

Next to wake up is Lily who decides it is a better time than any to wake up her dads. So, she stands up on the bed and starts jumping and yelling, "Wake up! Wake up!" Harry groans turning so he's closer to Draco who wraps his arms around him tighter.

"Daddy!" Lily yells jumping on top of them pouting. "Father!" 

They groan again but this time they open their eyes to look up at her and she smiles down at them as they pull away from each other making her fall onto the bed. They kind of stare at each other with goofy grins on their faces when Lily tackles Harry onto the bed and they all laugh.

The next thing that is heard are two loud groans that seem to fill the room. "Shut up," James says loudly as he covers his head with his pillows. 

"Yep, definitely Harry," Hermione says laughing and the next thing she knows a pillow hits her in the face.

James jerks up gasping and looks at her in shock and fear. "I'm so sorry," he apologizes quickly and crawls to the furthest corner from her. 

"Why are you freaking out?" Ron asks raising his eyebrows at him but receives no response from him.

"Because Aunt Hermione is scary," Scorpius says rolling over so he's facing away from them trying to get more sleep. Rose then abruptly swings down and lands on him making him cough and sit up glaring at her. He turns so he is sitting beside her and facing the group.

"I can tell that you don't like getting up, are you always late to classes?" Harry asks chuckling because that is definitely something that happens to him.

"No, usually if I don't show up to breakfast Rose knows I'm still asleep and comes and wakes me up. I must say it is helpful but can be quite annoying," He responds as he rubs his eyes looking at everyone but smiling widely when he sees that his dads slept in the same bed.

"Huh," Ron says looking between Rose and Scorpius again skeptically. "How does she get in?"

"No idea," Scorpius says shrugging his shoulders not really caring.

"Random question," Hermione says kind of raising her hand but puts it down knowing it's stupid but Scorpius nods looking at her. "Do those two fight a lot?" 

She points at Harry and Draco and everyone glances at them while they look to Scorpius. "Well, kind of they're usually over stupid things and they end up coming to a conclusion by the time they go to bed. But the biggest fight I know of is whether to let us go to muggle elementary school or not," Scorpius says to which everyone is a bit shocked and Draco lifts his eyebrow at him as if telling him to continue. "It got so bad that dad left to go stay at grandma and grandpa Weasley's house for a few days."

Harry is shocked but wants to know what they decided. "Father, kind of begged him to come home, though he'd never admit it. And though I never got to go to elementary school they agreed that James and Lily could," Scorpius explains smiling at his dad who chuckles and kisses Draco's cheek making him go a deep red. 

"So, I won the argument?" Harry laughs having not expected that.

"You kind of bribed him though," James says butting into the conversation as he looks at his dads upside down.

"With what?" Draco asks wondering if it was really that good to change his mind about muggle school. Scorpius kind of coughs a few times looking away and both Harry and Draco went red in understanding.

Hermione and Ron start to laugh so hard that a little voice is than heard, "Mommy?" Hugo says from above them and she looks up to see a messy haired baby reaching out for her to hold him. He smiles tiredly at her and starts twirling her hair on his finger distracting himself.


	7. Working

"He tends to be the last one awake," Rose says gesturing to Hugo as she leans into Scorpius's side as he continues to talk to Harry about other arguments he has with Draco. "Since dad's become Auror he-"

"Wait I'm an Auror? Awesome," Ron says pumping his fist excited to know what he'll be.

"But only if you try your hardest and don't assume you just get the job," Hermione points out to which he nods in agreement. "What am I?"

"You are the Minister of magic," Rose says to which Scorpius has now stopped his conversation with his parents who are staring at her shocked.

"Really?" Hermione asks a grin appearing on her face and Rose nods proud of her mom.

"You are very big with the protection of magical creatures," Scorpius adds making Rose playfully glare at him making him smile. 

"What do I do?" Harry asks excited what he chose to do in his future as well.

"Well, dad you are Uncle Ron's Auror partner," Scorpius says to which they cheer and give each other a high five. "And Father works at St. Mungo's."

"I'm a healer," Draco says more to himself than really anyone else.

"You said you caused so many people to get hurt, that you wanted to finally be able to help people," Scorpius says staring at his dad happily while he let's this news set in.

"I hurt people?" Draco asks quietly looking between Rose and Scorpius who turn to look at each other. 

"I mean it's not your fault specifically but you blame yourself because a lot of people do end up...getting hurt," Scorpius responds a little reluctantly. "Like cousin Teddy's parents were killed but dad is his God Father and Father is his cousin so he grew up in our house."

"Who's his parents?" Harry asks quietly feeling sorry for him and happy to be able to be there for him. Scorpius doesn't respond but instead shakes his head to signify that he isn't going to tell. 

"Him and Victoire have been dating for the past four and a half years so he's really happy," Rose says chuckling a little thinking about how cute they are together.

"Are either of you in a relationship?" Ron asks suspiciously while receiving an odd look from Rose who then rolls her eyes.

"You ask me that quite often," Rose huffs but shakes her head. "No, but no ones asked."

"I have had a few girls who have asked, but that's to be expected," Scorpius says with fake arrogance making Rose scoff and bump shoulders with him.

"He's a complete saint and usually lets the few girls who ask down gently," Rose says playfully scrunching her nose and pursing her lips in his direction. "But I think James will totally be a heart breaker."

"You know it," James says trying to be flirtatious and winks at her making her fake a faint while everyone laughs.

"But I'm not sure where he got it from," Rose says looking between Draco and Harry who shrug.

"I mean most of the time the relationships I'm been in usually don't work out but there's Ginny," Harry is saying but winces when he says her name and looks at Ron whose eyes widen. "Ginny!"

"Crap," Ron mutters rubbing his forehead as if he has a headache. "We are so dead."

Harry lookes at Draco knowing that he isn't going to let him go now that he has him. "I don't even know what to say to her," Harry groans as he falls back into Draco's chest who tries to comfort him though he is scared Harry is going to choose her over him.

"What do you want to tell her?" Draco asks worried and Harry could hear the doubt of Harry staying with him so he kisses Draco's lips to reassure him. 

"I don't know how to let her down without her actually killing me," Harry groans again to which Lily leans up and kisses his forehead wondering if that would help.

"Can I talk to her?" Lily asks sounding too much like an adult for her young age.

"I don't think that is such a good idea," Harry says but Scorpius starts nodding his head rapidly.

"Let her do it!" He almost yells shocking everyone. "No one else had seen it other that dad and I, She is insanely amazing at talking to people who flirt with dad. Like we went to the grocery once and this girl walked up to dad and was like touching his arm and flirting, yuck. And Lily nicely told her off but once the lady didn't listen and treated her as if she was just some baby she like blew up at her. Dad was so shocked but greatful because she even did it with a few paparazzi who pop out of no where every once in a while."

"Wow," Harry says looking down at the little girl who is smirking at him with Draco's smirk and he can't help but smile being very proud of her. "Well, okay then let's see how this goes."

"Right now we need to go eat breakfast before it disappears," Hermione says to which everyone nods and a few stomachs growl. "But we need to change quickly so we'll meet at the Great hall."

"Are we just going to stay in these or can we change?" Scorpius says gesturing to his regular clothes.

"You can borrow some of our clothes," Hermione says setting Hugo down so that he can wake up more. "But I think the little ones are fine as they are."

"So, Who is going with who?" Harry asks his kids wondering if they'll be going to the dungeons with Draco or to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Well, if I'm going to be a Gryffindor I might as well see the Slytherin common room now," James says hopping down from his bed. "And I'll borrow Father's robes."

"I sleep in the dungeons as I'm pretty sure they are still the same so I want to see the Gryffindor Tower," Scorpius responds and assumes Harry knows he is borrowing his robes.

Lily was now on the ground looking between her dads not knowing who to choose. "I'll go with Father cause I wanna see the dungeons and I look good in green," she says giggling as she jumps into his arms.

"But you don't need robes," James says only to receive a deadly glare.

"But I want them, you just gotta shrink them," She says as the glare is quickly replaced with a smile as Draco stands and they all head out of the room.

"Is she able to go into your dorm?" Harry whispers in Draco's ear making him shiver at the feeling of his breath on his neck.

"Yeah, my Father got me my own dorm,"Draco whispers back in Harry's ear winking at him to which Harry blushes.

"Sounds lonely," Harry says kissing Draco on the lips but quickly stopping when Ron fake gags.

"Stop flirting we have to hurry," Ron says as he and his family starts walking away causing Harry and Scorpius to run to catch up.


	8. Ignoring Instructions

"Okay, so we're splitting here," Hermione says as they come to the stairs heading to the girl and boy dorms. After a few seconds she kisses Ron's cheek and rushes up the stairs with a smirking Rose behind her who winks at Scorpius causing him to chuckle.

"O-okay," Ron says blushing as he starts up the stairs to the dorm with Hugo in his arms.

"I like it in here but I think there's too much red," Scorpius says looking around the room.

"What are the colors at our house? Green," Harry says playfully as they follow Ron.

"Well, the mansion is decorated with a lot of gray and black. Father likes to say he used the color of his eyes and your hair but there is a little bit of green and red here and there," Scorpius explains causing Harry to nod liking the sound of what he's saying.

When they get to the dorm it's empty and they quickly walk to their beds and change. Harry gives Scorpius robes to change into so be heads into the bathroom and when he comes back out they are a bit big. He doesn't mind much but he starts wondering how the robes are going to fit James and Lily if these are this big on him.

He looks over at Hugo who is just sitting on Ron's bed playing with a stuffed toy. "Where'd that come from?" Harry asks wondering why Ron had something like that.

"Not sure I think my mom might have sent it but I'm not sure why, I'm lucky I guess," Ron answers shrugging as he picks him up and places him on his hip. 

They head downstairs only to meet the girls as they are about to head out of the painting. They meet up and walk out together and Rose ends up next to Scorpius. "You don't look so bad in Red," Rose says smiling at him.

"Thanks," Scorpius says pushing the tie further up to seem cool in some way.

"Though they are a bit big," Rose says lifting her arm to show it is a bit longer and her pants are a bit baggy. 

When they reach the doors a spell hits both of them out of no where and their clothes suddenly fit perfectly. "I swear you don't know anything," Draco says rolling his eyes when he walks up with James in perfectly fitting Slytherin robes as well as Lily who is in his arms.

When he gets close enough he kisses Harry on the cheek making them both blush and chuckle. "It seems we 'traded' our houses for our time here," James says as he walks up and stands next to Scorpius as they walk inside and those who are still in there turn to look at them. "Though I haven't even started yet."

They all sit at the Gryffindor table because there aren't that many people there since school is close to starting. They all dig in and the two little ones eat more than the older kids. "So, where do we go?" Rose asks.

"Well, you guys are going to head back to the Room of Requirements because we have classes and you probably don't want to suffer through those," Harry says chuckling before Hermione hits his arm. "Ow." 

"And the little ones will get bored and you need to watch them," Hermione says smiling at them as they get up having finished their food. They walk out and head to the stairs separating as they head to their first class. "Go straight there!"

Once they reach the seventh floor they walk off to convince their parents that they were going, but then Scorpius turns around and speaks, "You know who I want to visit? Hagrid."

Everyone cheers but Rose because she knows it isn't a good idea to leave the school. "Guys you know how much trouble we are going to get into if we leave," She says trying to change their mind because she knows that if they do leave she will have to go with them.

"Come on Rosie loosen up," Scorpius says wrapping his arm around her shoulders, which is something he often does. "I just want to see if he is any different now than he is later on."

She sighs not even bothering to remove his arm from around her. "Fine, but I'm only coming along to help watch the kids," Rose says walking over to Hugo and Lily and grabbing their hands as they walk back towards the stairs.

Scorpius just watches her leave as he chuckles. "Why is she so grouchy?" James asks as he stands next to Scorpius not seeing the feelings his brother feels for the red head.

"I think she is just a bit homesick," He responds before he starts following behind her not wanting the stairs to change before they get on them.

Once they get outside they make sure to be careful as to not be seen as they head towards Hagrid's little hut. For such a large man his house is quite small but it's comfy so no one can really argue. Scorpius can't stop himself from thinking this as they get closer.

"Seriously? Is this guy like incredibly small?" James asks as he inspects the hut in front of them a bit revolted by its hovel like appearance. He is so used to the mansion or the Burrow that anything smaller is strange to him.

"You've met him before James," Rose says looking at him with a 'Are you serious?' face.

"I mean I don't really remember him but what I do remember is that he is literally part giant and that is not a big enough house for a giant," James is saying but eventually shuts up when they get close enough for him to possibly hear.

Rose let's go of Lily's hand as she knocks on the door and stands back a bit. After a few moments the door swings open and the giant of a man stands in front of them. "May I help you?" He asks looking down at them.

"Woah," Lily breathes as she stares at him and can't help the smile that grows on her face. "Hi, I'm Lily!"

"Oh, hello little one," He smiles down at her when a confused look appears on his face but it soon fades to realization. "Yer are the little ones from the future aren't ya?"

"Yeah, the Potters and Weasleys," James says to clarify and speed up the process of any introductions that would occur. 

"Well, should yer be her? What 'bout yer parents?" Hagrid wonders as he opens the door further inviting them in.

"Well, they are in classes and we didn't want to stay in the Room of Requirements all day," Scorpius says matter of factually before receiving a glare from Rose and changing his answer. "Fine, I didn't want to stay in there all day."

"Well, it be nice to have company," Hagrid says grinning at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about Hagrid I don't really know how to write in his 'speak' so it does sound a bit country.


	9. The Past

"Have our dad's really hated each other since they first met?" James asks out of the blue having been too nervous to ask them now because they seemed to still be getting used to liking each other and he doesn't want to ruin the progress they've made.

"Who be yer pops again?" Hagrid asks not having all of the information on the situation.

"Harry and Draco," Scorpius answers and the feeling of saying his parents names is a bit weird. 

"Oh certainly, I ain't never seen two youngens so set on destroyen each other. I'm shocked they end up with each other," Hagrid says chuckling as the Potters stare at him surprised but they had been expecting this from the few stories their parents have told them but most of them were from the war.

"What have my parents been like? Hermione and Ron," Rose questions looking at him with interest and curiosity.

"Well if they have any feels for each other they be darn good at hide'n them for I ain't seen nothin' but friends," Hagrid responds smiling softly down at her. 

"Would yer like anything to drink?" Hagrid asks as he's about to stand up from the seat he's in.

"No thank you," Rose says not wanting to bother him with having to get up which the others agree with her on.

"Why are you so big?" Lily asks looking up at him curiously and grinning.

"Well, I'm part giant but I ain't as big as me brother cuz he is a true giant," He laughs whole heartedly as if remembering old memories. 

They stay at Hagrid's for a few hours until Dobby appears out of thin air. "Hello young Potters and Weasleys," He says waving at them to which they smile waving back. "Harry Potter seems quite upset and wishes to see you because it is time for lunch."

"Oh dear, It'd almost slipped me mind," Hagrid groans as he stands from his seat and walks out of the hut with them close behind him. 

"Thank you, Dobby," Scorpius says smiling at him making Lily gasp and run up to hug him tightly.

"You...you know Dobby's name?" He looks between them shocked but happy.

"Yes, we have heard so much about you," Rose says standing next to Scorpius and bumping his shoulder as she smiles up at him.

"Yer better hurry or yer parents'll be mad," Hagrid says from the distance he's made between them since they had all been standing there. Dobby waves happily at them as he disappears and they head to the great hall only to see their parents waiting in front of it. 

"Where were you? We told you to wait in the Room of Requirements," Harry says glaring at them angrily, taking on a father persona. 

"Hot," Malfoy whispers to himself staring at Harry, but hopes that no one else was able to hear it.

"I didn't want to stay in there all day, it would have been boring so we headed down to Hagrid's and hung out with him," Scorpius says with confidence.

"Definitely your kid," Malfoy says gesturing to Harry making Ron and Hermione laugh and nod their heads in agreement.

"But he's got the Malfoy confidence," Harry says trying to push this off on him.

"Nope, still you. Remember the unicorn?" Malfoy says a little shocked that he had brought up a moment where he was a coward but he knows his point is made when Harry nods.

"But I wonder if he has your arrogance," Harry throws back and they get into each other's faces. All the kids start to get worried that they would fight again like the stories Hagrid told them and then not speak again.

"Alright girls, lets just go to lunch," Ron says trying to split them up before turning to the kids. "Alright whatever robes you are wearing is the table you'll be sitting at."

"Alright," James says picking Lily up and going to stand next to Draco and following him in as they don't want to all enter at once and have a lot of attention on them.

Hermione then picks up Hugo while Rose and Scorpius follow behind the trio trying to hide. They take their seats and a few minutes later Ginny appears next to Harry and starts flirting and touching his arm still thinking she has a chance.

"Welcome everyone," Dumbledore says once the last few students enter the room and get to their seats. "I have a new competition that we've never played before and will probably never play again so be ready. Somewhere inside Hogwarts's grounds is a time turner." He pauses and makes a projection of what the turner looks like up in the air grabbing people's attention. "Whoever finds it and returns it to me right away will receive 100 points for their house."

Excited whispers fill the air as they discuss how they'll find it or where it could be. Then out of no where a Ravenclaw, always the curious ones, raises their hand and says, "Professor, why have you instituted this game all of a sudden? Is there something that you are not telling us about it? Does it happen to include the strange children that appeared yesterday, maybe?"

Everyone is quiet as they turn to the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables looking at the children scrutinizingly. "That is none of your business and the answer to your question will not effect your search in anyway," Dumbledore says dismissively. "That is all, enjoy the rest of your day."

When they all left the Great Hall Ginny was still hanging onto Harry's arm, and he doesn't want to be rude but he knows that he will have to break up with her because he does like Draco. He doesn't think it's fair to just drag her along knowing that there's no future for them together. They meet the others in the hall causing Draco to take a few steps back from the group drawing Harry's eye. Harry can tell that Draco is ready to run at any moment and Harry doesn't want that to happen. 

"Please let go of my daddy," Lily says looking up at Ginny and capturing Harry's attention from Draco who also looks at Lily.

Ginny smiles at her and squats closer to the ground to look at her in the face. "Why should I do that, sweetheart?" Ginny asks, not in a rude way but Lily doesn't like how she's looking at her.

Lily glares at her with the Malfoy glare and stares straight into her eyes while saying, "Because you are not my mommy." Ginny is a little taken back at how upfront she is but only laughs as she stands back up. Lily quickly grabs Harry's hand and drags him next to Draco who is still ready to run. Ginny looks at them as they grab each other's hands. "Harry?"

"I'm sorry Ginny, I really am. You are an amazing girl and deserve someone who undoubtably loves you. I did really like you but this..." Harry says trying to explain everything to her but then gestures to Draco and their interlocked fingers. "just kind of happened and I don't want to give you hope when we already know it won't work out in the long run. I mean look around us." He then gestures to the kids. "They are literally from the future and I'm with Draco."

"Are you only with him because these kids say you are?" Ginny demands wanting to know if that was all this is.

"No! No, I think I've kind of always liked him I had just been a bit scared to tell him and I constantly was denying my feelings," Harry looks at Draco lovingly making Ginny shocked and a bit angry.

"RONALD!" Ginny yells as she looks at her brother and gestures to the couple as if telling him to do something.

"Sorry Gin, not my life to mess with," Ron says raising his hands and taking a step back. Ginny just huffs and turns dramatically walking away.


	10. Classes

"So, where are they going now, I mean we can't trust them to go back to the room of requirements and stay there?" Harry says as they all start walking towards where their next class is, which they all have together. 

"I guess they'll all just have to come with us," Ron says smiling at them having finally really gotten used to having his and Hermione's kids around.

"I mean we only have a few more classes left," Hermione says agreeing to Ron's suggestion and smiling at him. "I mean it can't be that bad as long as we make sure they are occupied."

They all head to Defense Against the Dark Arts and are all quite irritated when they once again see Umbridge standing at the front of the class. "Her? Yuck!" Scorpius says quietly and pretends to gag as they head to their parents' seats. "Great if I had known this was when she was here I definitely wouldn't have come." 

Ron starts laughing drawing her attention to which all the kids hide behind Harry and Draco's table. "Okay, I'm sorry but I think, just for this class, that you should hide," Harry says quietly wanting to keep her attention somewhere else.

"Why, daddy?" Lily asks as she looks up at him confused and he can't help but smile down at her.

"Because she's a mean lady and I done want her to hurt you," Harry responds as he begins to dig around I his bag.

"What are you getting?" Draco asks confused as to how this is going to help the kids hide.

"The invisibility cloak!" Scorpius says slightly too loud and is shushed by Rose. "I had just gotten it a few hours before we messed with the turner."

Harry smiles at him quickly as he places the cloak over them making them disappear and telling them to be quiet. "So that's how you get around everywhere without getting in trouble," Draco says staring down at where all the kids had just been, and still are.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy what is this strange arrangement you have placed yourself in today. I had the impression that you disliked one another greatly, was I wrong to assume this?" She asks in her annoying and pristine voice as if she is above everyone, ever.

"No, we did not like each other as you had assumed but lately we have been able to get along," Draco replies in a pristine voice as well but one his high society life has well associated with him.

"Is there something specifically that has caused this?" She asks looking at Draco almost kindly then looking at Harry with a sneer and continues to do this through out the whole conversation. Scorpius finds it very hard to hold in his laughter.

"Not exactly, though we have found some common ground," Draco says looking Harry and winking but making sure that Umbridge can't see it.

All she does is nod her head looking suspiciously at them before walking back up to the front and beginning class. It wasn't even fighting like it had been years before it was reading about spells but never using them. Harry was quite irritated by this but knew he shouldn't speak up like last time. He clenches his fist drawing Draco's attention to the words scarred into his hand. Draco quietly gasps sliding Harry's hand onto his lap as he runs his fingers over the scarred letters.

Harry wondered if he could trust Draco with the knowledge of Dumbledore's army or if once the kids leave he'll go back to being an obnoxious prat again. Harry hopes he doesn't because he likes this Draco and doesn't want to lose him once he's finally got him.

When class is over and they leave, Scorpius takes the cloak off angrily. "What the bloody ‘ell was that? That was supposed to help you with Voldemort? If people keep listening to her I swear everyone in this school is going to die!" Scorpius is just so mad that he keeps rambling and only stops when Rose elbows him in the ribs.

He looks up at all their parents who are just kind of staring at him. “Voldemort sucks," Lily says pouting while Draco just staring at Scorpius terrified.

"But you're taking care of that, right dad?" James says smiling at Harry with pride glowing on his face. Harry kind of freezes and looks at Draco while chuckling nervously.

"Hey, I've known about it but since I've been on their team till now I haven't gotten to see the Room," Draco says folding his arms before looking at the trio who look around at each other and seem to come to a conclusion.

"Alright, you can come, we have a meet up tonight anyways," Harry says smiling at him with hope in his eyes that he won't regret this.

"Awesome!" Scorpius says jumping happily. "Father's patronus is so cool, but it tends to change upon his emotions."

"I can make a patronus?" Draco says looking at Scorpius in shock who nods his head and gets another jab in the ribs from Rose.

"I seriously need to put a sticky spell on your mouth, because you just won't shut up," Rose sighs exasperated as she glares at him and he looks apologetically at her.

"Oh Merlin, we are going to be late for our next class!" Hermione almost yells and they head off quickly with the kids right behind them.

The rest of the day goes by pretty quick and the kids seem to stay well behaved though when the younger ones wander in the class rooms the professors don't mind too much.

Soon school is out and dinner is over and it's time to go to the room of Requirements though they don't have to sneak because that was where they sleep anyways.


	11. Patronus

When they enter mostly everyone who shows up to learn is already there. They are chatting among themselves but when they see the kids and Draco walk in with the trio everyone goes quiet.

"What is he doing here?" A voice among the crowd says but no one makes who it is obvious.

"It's quite a long story but we need to start," Harry says trying to change the topic and not have to talk about this with them, plus Ginny is there and glaring angrily at Draco.

"What if he tells?" Neville asks seeming quite worried about getting in trouble. Harry looks at Draco who looks at him and he can tell that he won't but that isn't going to be enough for everyone else.

"I promise you he won't but if he does," I pause for a second to look into his eyes. "it will be 100% my fault ."

Everyone is still skeptical but they began anyways seeing as they have already taken up too much time. Some people are working on defensive and offensive spells while others work on trying to form their patronus.

Draco stands to the side with the kids just watching not wanting to get in anyone's way. He wants to try to form his patronus but doesn't know how and doesn't want to embarrass himself if he isn't able to.

After a while of helping the others Harry makes his way over to them smiling happily. "Do you want to try?" Harry asks Draco who doesn't know what to say, he isn't sure he's worthy and there are the legends of what happens if someone unworthy tries.

"I think Father would love to," James says pushing Draco forward roughly causing him to bump into Harry.

"Well, okay then let's begin," Harry says as he then begins to instruct Draco. He was having trouble but the constant remarks from Harry are making him very agitated. He never has liked when Harry tells him to do something so this isn't an exception. 

Draco quickly learns how to say it and how to move his wand correctly so in a moment of irritation and a little anger he yells, "You Prat! Expecto Patronum!" And out of his want comes a bright, silver light that flew up and forms a dragon who then flies around the room spewing silver flames. A few people duck scared it might actually hurt them but eventually it disappears.

"Cool, am I right?" Scorpius asks with a large smile on his face showing off all of his bright white teeth.

"Yeah," Draco and Harry breath as they are still staring at where the dragon had last been.

"A dragon, I think that fits you quite well," Ron says walking over and chuckling before patting Draco on the shoulder in a friendly manner. This action shocks Draco out of his stupor to which he looks at him with wide eyes. "Vicious, loud mouthed, and always spouting stuff everywhere."

Draco glares at him in what appeared to be a playful manner. "And what is yours," He asks but doesn't receive an answer so he smirks.

"A Jack Russell Terrier," Rose answers for him receiving a glare from her father, she then sends him an innocent look as if she hadn't done anything wrong. "What?"

"Ah, small, always yipping up a storm, and thinks he's bigger than he is," Draco says smirking at Ron who growls at him angrily. "Hey, he even growls like one!"

"Okay guys, knock it off we don't want to start anything," Hermione says placing a hand on Ron's arm to get him to calm down and not get too worked up.

"I wanna try!" Lily and Hugo say happily jumping up from where they are sitting and running to their parents.

"You're too little and you don't have your wands yet," Hermione says tapping Hugo on the nose to which he pouts then chuckles happily.

"I can't wait, I want to know what mine is," Lily whines as she lays her head on Harry's shoulder who then rubs her back comfortingly.

"Harry!" Someone calls sounding distressed so he has to quickly hand her to Draco and run off to help who ever it is. 

"You can try to guess what it'll be," Hermione says crouching down in front of the older kids as Hugo goes back to sitting next to them. "I mean there is no way to know what it'll be for sure but it could be fun."

"Um, I think Rose's...wait can't we try to do it?" Scorpius asks looking up suddenly having just thought of it.

"Um, Im not sure if that's a good idea," Draco says looking at him before turning to get Harry's attention. 

Then Draco sees Harry gripping Ginny's hand helping her get the correct wand movements. He feels a burning in his gut and he won't ever admit it out loud but he is jealous. Harry looks up meeting his eyes but Draco quickly turns away.

Draco still doesn't know how to answer Scorpius's question when he feels two arms around his waist and a head resting on his shoulder. Though it only lasts a few seconds Draco can't help but blush and love the feeling of Harry's arms around him. 

But out of no where Fred and George appear putting their arms around Harry's shoulders. "So are these our little Nieces and nephews?" Fred asks smiling at them.

All the kids stare at them in shock looking back and forth between them then at each other. Eventually Rose is able to pull herself together and clears her throat. "Um, hello Uncle George and U..u..uncle F..Fred," Rose says having trouble saying his name having never been able to meet him. Yet here he is in front of her and they are all a bit shocked.

"Do I got some kids too?" They ask at the same time not even phased since it's a normal thing, while the kids are shocked.

"Um, Uncle George has two while you um.. don't have any," James answers unable to keep eye contact with either of them.

"Ah, I was sure I would have kids," Fred pouts shoving his brother who chuckles at him. And they keep pushing at each other before heading back to the others leaving them alone again.

"Anyways, what's wrong?" Harry asks more to Draco than the others but he isn't the one who answers.

"Can Rosie and I try to form our patronus?" Scorpius asks abruptly seemingly unable to be patient anymore.

"Um uh," Harry doesn't really know what to say as he looks at the others who just shrug. "Sure, but don't be mad if it doesn't work."

"Okay!" He says hoping up and turning to reach down to help Rose from her seated position. She looks at Hermione who nods her head and then accepts Scorpius's help up. "Let's do this!"

They continue to try until everyone else is gone. "Just concentrate on your happy memory, feel the magic running through your veins then say the words," Harry says while standing between them.

Rose is the first to try it but isn't able to do it and gives up quite quickly not caring if she is able to perform it or not, yet. She sits down while Scorpius continues to concentrate immensely.

"It's okay if you don't get it now, it does take time, it took me two weeks or so," Harry says trying to console his son but Scorpius didn't want to quit.

"But dad did it in a few hours," Scorpius says through gritted teeth as he continues to concentrate.

"Well, I'm not sure how he did that but that's Draco, always trying to one-up me," Harry says chuckling as Draco just smirks proud he had done something better and faster than Harry.

"Expecto Patronum!" Scorpius yells and only a little white light comes out but nothing happens and he gets angry. "It has to be this bloody stupid wand!"

"Scorp, calm down you are just getting angry. Just take a deep breath," Rose says softly standing up and walking in front of him to get him to breath. "Do you really want to do this now?" He nods his head as if this was all he has ever wanted. "Okay close your eyes." He follows her instruction.

As he closed his eyes he searches his mind for something that makes him happy. He sees a Christmas when he got his first Quidditch broom. Then he sees when his parents were finally able to get married. Then he sees Rose sitting in the library studying for an up coming test. And he then chose to say the spell. "Expecto Potronum," He says softly overwhelmed by his memories.

Gasps fill the room when they finally see something form out of his wand. A Hippogriff. "A Hippogriff? Why a Hippogriff?" Scorpius asks in awe of his very own patronus once he opens his eyes.

"I mean it kinda makes sense," Lily says as she inspects the Hippogriff and it ruffles it's wings before taking off.

"How?" Harry asks turning to her wanting to see how she interpretative the patronus.

"I mean, Daddy's is a stag and father's is a dragon, so it's kind of a mix of them which is similar to how you are like a mix of daddy and father," Lily says a little hesitant not sure if it's entirely right. "I mean I could be wrong."

Scorpius continues to look at his patronus until he turns away and it disappears. "I like it!" He grins at her happily as he rushes towards her and throws her in the air like a doll, being sure to catch her.

"Don't drop me!" She yells as she goes up and continues as she falls back down and into Scorpius's arms. He sets her back on the ground where she quickly takes her seat once again. 

Hermione's face suddenly lights up but then fades to confusion as her forehead crinkles. "What did you mean Draco's patronus changes with emotion?" She asks causing the others to remember what he had said and turns to look at the kids.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to have him show you," Scorpius says turning to looks at his dads who are standing close to each other. "Father when you are casting your patronus think only of dad, nothing else."

"Um okay?" Draco responds a bit confused but still blushes, pink appearing on his cheeks. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes thinking of every little moment he's had with Harry since first year. Some of them were even fighting, but Draco had interpreted it as flirting. After a few minutes he calmly, almost whispering, says the spell. "Expecto Patronum."

He opens his eyes to come face to face with a beautiful stag that is taller than him. "How?" Draco whispers.

"It's like what happened with my parents," Harry says staring at his own patronus that had come from Draco's wand. "When she fell in love with him her patronus was a stag which is now mine."

"But how is it different, how did it change?" Ron asks staring at the patronus as well having not known how deep Draco's feeling really are especially since they started showing it yesterday. 

"We aren't quite sure really," Rose is the one who responds this time. "We think it just depends on the stress or emotions he is feeling at the time that he casts it. Like when someone he loves is in need of help it's the stag, and if he uses it in battle we think it'll be a Dragon. It can be quite confusing at times."

"Cool," Draco says smiling at it as it slowly fades until nothing is there anymore.

"Anyways we should get ready to sleep," Hermione says looking at the sleepy little one and yawning others. As soon as she thinks this the room changes into the bunk bed room. "Accio pajamas." They appear in her hand and she passes them out to each of them and they head to the loo to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you really can’t have more than one Patronus but I really liked the aspect of what Draco pictures influencing what he makes.
> 
> Also I know it takes a lot of time create your patronus but I really wanted to show you my idea for Scorpius’s.


	12. Names

Once they all finish changing and are sitting on the beds still wanting to find new thing out about each other. "Could you ever see yourself having more kids?" Scorpius asks Draco in the middle of their questionnaire and he is a bit taken back.

"I mean with the fact that I have kids at all is a bit of a shock, so I'd have to say no?" Draco says a bit confused with his answer and the question. Rose giggles from beside Scorpius and Lily does as well. "Why?"

"Well, at this moment in time you're pregnant," James butts in wanting to tell them the news.

"Me...Me p..pre..pregnant!?!" Draco exclaims staring at Scorpius with enormous eyes. 

"Yep! You had all of us!" Lily cheers from his lap looking up at him from where she is playing with Harry's fingers.

Harry and Draco are a bit shocked, they knew that they were theirs but they thought they would have gotten a surrogate. "How?" Harry chokes out.

"I came as a surprise and when you found out you were a bit angry," Scorpius responds pointing at Draco who is still a bit shocked, Harry looks at him. "You didn't think you guys were ready to be dads and you definitely didn't want to go through the pain."

"I get that, but how?" Draco says waving away his words wanting to get straight to the point.

"Oh yeah you haven't learned that yet," Scorpius chuckles scratching the back of his head. "You told me that it is very rare for two male wizards to have a child, either because there aren't many gay wizards, well openly gay wizards, or because they aren't powerful enough, because they both have to be very, very powerful."

"Malfoy, powerful, pfft," Ron says laughing uncontrollably.

"Shut up, Weasel!" Draco exclaims acting more like himself instead of the shy person he has been since he found out he marries and has kids with Harry. Harry can't help but smile at him as he realizes this.

"Anyways, I have names I think would be nice and I want your opinions," Scorpius declares smiling brightly at them while they look between each other reluctantly but can't help but smile.

"S..sure," Draco says reluctantly but smiling at his son none the less.

"So, if it's a boy I was thinking Sirius Lupin Potter, since dad says he's always wanted to name at least one kid after one of them. Father always fights him on it, but I like it," Scorpius begins and the others nod their head.

"I mean it would be a bit weird with Sirius and Remus around but I kind of like that," Harry responds nodding his head smiling.

"I don't know, do I really want a kid named after those two?" Draco asks himself out loud before shrugging. "I'll have to think about it."

Scorpius nods his head before giving his second name, "And if it's a girl I thing we should name her Seraphina Lupin Potter."

"I like that!" Draco says smiling brightly and nodding his head.

"I do as well, it's pretty," Harry agrees.

"And if you have twins you can use both," James adds. “But maybe change one of their middle names.”

"Oh don't put that image in my head," Draco groans holding his head as if he were in pain before he whips his head up remembering a question he wanted to ask. "Why did we use Potter's last name?"

"Oh um, you didn't want to have the Malfoy name anymore," Scorpius answers not looking at his father to avoid his eyes.

"Really?" Ron snorts laughing to which he receives a whack on the head from Hermione. "I just can't imagine Draco being anything but a Malfoy especially since that is what we've been calling him for the past few years."

"You also liked the popularity that came with dad's last name," Lily pipes up making Harry chuckle.

"That sounds more like him," Harry chuckles nodding to which he receives a smack in the shoulder from Draco. "Oh yeah!" Harry says a bit just remembering a question. "How exactly do we say that we got together?"

"Well, that's a bit iffy," James responds squinting as if trying to remember or decider through his memories. "It changes sometimes, though Father is adamant that dad confessed his love and father said no but they warmed up to each other after dad followed him like a lost puppy."

Ron and Scorpius snort thinking that it's hilarious while Harry sends them a glare while Draco smirks. "Sound actuate," Draco comments making Harry scoff and pout because none of that has happened but he isn't sure if they are actually together together.

"But daddy swears that never happened," Lily adds smiling up at Harry who grins back at her, at least she was on his side.

"Yeah dad says that it was like a switch was flipped in both of their minds. He doesn't quite remember the specifics but he knows it's a mutual decision to get together. Like it's really hard to explain, I mean dad wasn't really good at it either," James finishes explaining while their young parents just look at him a bit confused but eventually just shrug it away.

"You know what we should do tomorrow!?!" Scorpius calls out excitedly a bright smile on his face. Everyone turns to him waiting for him to continue. "We should play Quidditch!"

"That's a brilliant idea!" Ron agrees while Hermione rolls her eyes but can't help but smile.

"One last question before we switch topics," Draco says interrupting them before they can start discussing anything Quidditch. "Why do you call me father when Harry is dad? I feel like that is very formal is it not, I mean that is what I call my father now."

Draco's eyes become unfocused for a second before Scorpius answers, snapping him out of his stupor. "I mean when we were little we called you Papa so we could differentiate between you and dad, Lily still does it sometimes. But when we got older you kind of edged us away from it. I'm not sure why, but I guess our only other option was father so that's kind of what we call you."

Draco is frowning now as he just looks at his children. "And I'm okay with that?" He asks not really believing that he was.

"You were kind of the one who suggested it," James adds leaving Draco shocked. 'Why in the world would I do that?' Draco thought confused.

"I-I don't understand why I'd choose to do that. Do I act like my father as well?" Draco asks honestly believing that that name came with the same implications that it came with his father. 

"Course not!" Lily declares smiling at him and kissing his cheek. "You love us and daddy very much and are nothing like our grumpy grandpa!"

Draco is a bit shocked she was the one who answered but couldn't help but chuckle at the name she gave his father. 

"If you were dad never would have married you," James states simply gaining a glare from both his siblings while he just shrugs uncaring.

"Fair enough," Draco sighs smiling at them. "Okay, continue." To which they all start discussing Quidditch and who'll be on whose team tomorrow.


	13. Friends

They were all outside at the pitch getting ready to start their game when two unexpected guest joined them in the pitch.

"Draco, have you been avoiding us!?!" The girl yells out loudly trying to grab his attention. Draco then turns to see that it was in fact Pansy who was trying to get his attention.

They jogged the rest of the distance so that they were standing amongst the whole group. "Hello," Draco says simple.

"So, have you?" Pansy says narrowing her eyes at him as if she would be able to tell if he was lying or not.

"Technically no, since I have been quite busy but I also knew you'd ask a lot of questions I'm not sure if I should answer," Draco answers and Pansy believes he is telling the truth and smiles at him.

She smiles at the kids before looking at Draco with a immaculate raised eyebrow. "So, where are they from?" She asks.

Then all of a sudden Lily barrels into her legs causing her to fall inelegantly onto her backside. 

This made James and Scorpius very confused as they glanced at one another. "Do we know her?" Scorpius asks looking at the girl confused.

"It's Aunt Pansy!" Lily cheers happily still hugging the shocked girl on the ground.

"No way!" James gasps staring at her completely baffled. "You look so different!" 

"How so?" Pansy ask finally coming out of her shocked state.

"Well you have short beach blond hair to about you dyed with pink and purple high lights," Scorpius describes thinking hard and trying to remember what he can since it's been a little while since he last saw her. "You have like 6 piercings in total; two in each ear, one in your belly button, and one on your tongue."

"Hot," The guy next to her states simply not even embarrassed when everyone including Pansy turns to him. 

"I'm guessing you're Uncle Blaise," James says to which he just nods his head in confirmation. "Cool."

"How could you tell?" Blaise asked looking at this little version of Harry standing in front of him. 

"Well, that's been like your phrase to describe Aunt Pansy like every time we see you," James answers making Lily giggle as she lets go of Pansy slightly.

"James and I haven't seen you much lately, since I'm at Hogwarts and he is in school and father is home by the time he gets home," Scorpius adds wanting to clarify how much we actually knows them.

"Yeah, Aunt Pansy watches me all day and we have so much fun!" Lily says smiling brightly at Pansy. Harry, Hermione, and Ron have been standing to the side reluctant to say anything. Since every time they have spoken to or been near either of them before they were spat and cursed at.

Harry is especially scared that when Lily had hugged Pansy she would have thrown her off or something. He had this urge to just run up and grab her to keep her safe. But when Harry sees a large grin grow on Pansy's face he can finally take a breath and smiles when he feels Draco squeeze his hand.

"Well, aren't you adorable," Pansy exclaims pulling Lily into a tight hug. "This is so cool!"

"Yeah, and you bring Siena with you so we can play too," Lily cheers squeezing Pansy just as tightly. For, other than Hermione, Pansy is like a mom to her. But Hermione is more of the uptight follow the rules Mom and Pansy is the layback and have fun type of Mom. Lily loves playing with both of them but sometimes she just wants to have fun.

"Who's that?" Blaise asks still standing next to Pansy and Lily, who are still on the ground.

"Your daughter!" Lily answers happily.

"LILY!" All the other kids yell and it dawns on her face that she wasn't supposed to say that.

"Oops," Lily says nervously, hopping up and running to hide behind Harry as if someone was going to attack her. Pansy seems to kind of freeze as if she had been a statue all along.

She slowly looks up at Blaise who also appears shocked before he looks down at her and smirks. "No way!" Pansy yells jumping up her feet and rapidly shaking her head. "I would never have a kid with him."

"Told you," Draco laughs loudly earning her glare in return but he only smirks at her. "I told you that you two would totally get together."

"Shut it!" She growls and turns back to Blaise who is still smirking. "How could I ever be with him? He is a womanizer who has been with like every Slytherin and Ravenclaw!"

"I'm thinking of expanding my horizon," He says winking at Hermione who blushes and steps back while Ron steps in front of her with Hugo in his arms. 

"See!" Pansy declares turning away from him and walking over to stand next to Draco. Then her glare melts and a goofy smile appears on her face as she looks at Harry and Draco's interlocked hands. "Finally!"

"That was quick," Ron whispers as he looks at the now gushing Pansy.

"Oh Merlin! I'm so happy for you!" Pansy gushes jumping up and down while jerking Draco away from Harry and into a hug. She then whispers in his ear making him turn a beet red.

When they pull away Pansy is smiling even bigger, if that's even possible, and slowly shifts back to Harry's side. "What she ask?" Harry whispers while Pansy continues to hush over the kids.

"Nothing," Draco squeaks not wanting to repeat what she had said.

"Are all of these really yours!?!" Pansy asks Draco as she squeezes the Potter children in a big hug. "Which one of you had them?"

"Why do you presume one of us had them?" Draco asks trying to glare at her as he had always done before but his nerves where being overloaded.

"Well, they look like both of you, duh," She sasses back making Blaise smirk at her from behind. He had always liked how snarky she could be, maybe that's why he's with her in the future. "I think it's Draco."

Draco blanches at her completely serious comment and had no words. Why him? Is he like really feminine or something? "Why me?" Draco asks looking at her with big curious eyes.

"I mean I can just imagine you with a big baby belly, though I had always imagined it as a beer gut or whatever the muggles call it," She states picking Lily up and placing her on her hip.

"Hey!" Draco yells but is cut off by Pansy continuing.

"And regardless of what others will say I believe you are softer and more sensitive than Potter is. Like you've experience some crap and Potter...hasn't," Pansy states making everyone but Blaise and Draco look at away nervously. "Yeah sure there's this whole He-Who-Should-Shut-Up Business but he had a loving family growing up."

At that Lily pushes out of Pansy's arms and runs over to Harry as he picks her up and she hugs him tightly around the neck. "Father doesn't know?" Lily mumbles into his neck so he was the only one who could hear her while Pansy continues to rant.

"Not yet, at least," Harry sighs looking up at Draco who has his arms crossed as Pansy is still trying to explain her reasoning. Harry doesn't really get why he's so upset, maybe it's because he bottoms.

"Are we playing Quidditch or not?" Ron asks exasperated, cutting Pansy off while the rest of us nod enthusiastically and get ready for the game. While Pansy, Hermione, and Lily walk towards the bleachers since they don't like to play. 

Harry smiles at Draco who smiles back before turning to Ron and saying, "Let's Do this!"


	14. For me?

They had played half of a game when the twins showed up making it increasingly more fun now that there were more people. They played three games and the first team that got to 100 points won or caught the snitch. Harry, James, Rose, Ron, and George's team had won which meant that Fred, Blaise, Scorpius, and Draco had to buy them as well as the other girls who sat out food down at Hogsmeade. Though the teams were a little uneven they didn’t count the win against them.

As they file into the booths Lily decided to sit in Harry's lap making everyone chuckle while she sticks her tongue out at them and they order. "Does she always do this?" Harry asks Scorpius before grinning at Draco who gives a small smile.

"Typically when we go out to eat, which isn't very often, and whenever you are gone on an assignment for a couple weeks," Scorpius answers as he takes a bite of the food that had just arrived.

"Am I gone that often?" Harry asks curiously about how he handles his family and his job.

"Not too much, you guys both have little ones at home so you don't like to be gone a lot," James says with a mouth full of food making Ron chuckle with his own mouth full and while Draco cringes.

"Don't speak with your mouth full," Draco instructs handing him a napkin.

"Sorry," James says once his mouth is covered with the napkin.

"So, where does Hugo go while Ron is gone because I don't suspect I'm home all the time as I am the Minister of Magic?" Hermione asks before taking a drink of her water. They had run into Professor McGonagall earlier that morning and they had asked if she would want to watch him for the day, they had never believed her to be fond of little children before. But when they saw the grin on her face and heard her hurried agreement they couldn't doubt it.

"Grandma retired early so she tends to watch Hu whenever you guys can't, she loves it!" Rose answers smiling at her brightly before chuckling as if remembering something funny. "You know how babies sometimes have little magical mishaps?"

"Yeah?" Hermione says looking at her skeptically not sure what to expect when James bursts out laughing.

"I remember this one," He laughs pointing at Rose then tells her to continue.

"Anyways, once when Hu was almost two he was at their house and was walking around and gurgling, as they described. When grandpa looked away only for a second he was gone. They looked all over the place and were extremely worried something happened to him. Then they heard laughing and looked up and he was sitting on the ceiling. Grandma says grandpa almost fainted but he always denies it," Rose finishes as everyone breaks out in uncontrollable laughter.

"Best Baby Story Ever!" Pansy laughter between each word trying to catch her breath. "I hope my baby is just as mischievous."

"Eh she's a bit like Lily, loves to read and is really into plants," James adds before digging back into his food.

"Did you cheat on me with Neville?" Blaise asks her pretending to be serious though he can't seem to keep a straight face.

"Longbottom!?! Never, he's not my type, maybe Thomas but I think something is going on between him and Finnigan," Pansy declares seeming to have thought a lot about this.

"I thought I was the only one who saw that!" Hermione declares before jumping into a conversation with Pansy about who else they suspect is dating.

"Speaking of Neville, we haven't asked about who our other friends end up with," Harry says suddenly, chuckling and wondering how he hadn't thought to ask before.

"Well, Uncle Nev is married to Aunt Luna," Lily says wanting to add to the conversation.

"Yeah, and they got two kids Oliver who is a second year in Ravenclaw and then there is Alice and she will be a first year with James," Scorpius continues smirking at his little brother. "James has had a crush on Alice since they were in diapers."

"Shut up!" James exclaims trying to cover Scorpius's mouth even though he's already said everything.

"Oh really?" Draco says smirking and raising his eyebrow in intrigue. "Are they over often?"

"Eh, they come over for Christmas sometimes but not too often since Uncle Nev is the Herbology professor and Aunt Luna travels a lot with her partner Rolf Scamander finding new species," Scorpius answers shrugging as he takes a big gulp of his drink.

"Huh, that actually sounds like them," Hermione says jumping into the conversation. "So, What about Dean and Seamus?"

"They got married four years ago after a very long time of dating," James answers. "They adopted a little girl last year named Daphne."

"Does she have magic?" Draco asks curiously now imagining those two together, having never seen the attraction before.

"Yeah her parents died not too long before they adopted her which is sad but they are happy to have her," Rose says smiling softly down at her food before taking another bite. "We don't see them too much since Dean is the chaser for the Chudley Cannons and they all travel together."

"No way!" Ron yells his eyes going wide and his mouth falls open. "I never even thought he was that good."

"Ron!" Hermione says slapping his shoulder to tell him that he was being rude.

"What!?! He is the Chudley's chaser I just can't believe it!" Ron says still extremely shocked and seemingly unable to process the information.

Hermione just rolls her eyes and shakes her head at his brashness. Draco finds his surprise quiet funny and chuckles a bit, "Are you jealous?"

"Well, duh," Ron responds instantly as if Draco was stupid for asking. Draco was a bit shocked he had openly admitted to his jealousy. "Like can you imagine it, being a part of the team, I would love it."

"Actually," Rose said all of a sudden grabbing everyone's attention. " they tried to recruit you but you turned them down."

"WHAT!?!" Everyone including Scorpius and James yelled looking at her in complete shock never having expected that.

"Why in the ever-loving world would I ever turn down the Chudley Cannons?" Ron exclaims his face becoming bright red

"Well, when I was maybe five I had snuck into your office since all kids are very curious beings. And I found the recruitment letter in one of your drawers but it seemed quite old so it made me confused. I was really happy for you since I knew how much you loved them so I brought it to you. You smiled at me and explained how it was from before I was born. You said I couldn't tell anyone because you hadn't even told mom and that if you'd have said yes you wouldn't be home very often. You said you didn't want to have to travel all the time and always be away from mom so you said no," Rose explains smiling at her dad with a proud look in her eyes that no one could doubt as love.

Hermione seemed extremely shocked as her hand was covering her mouth as she stared at Ron. "You gave up the Chudley Cannons for me?" She asks softly before a large grin appeared on her face and she flings her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek. A bright blush grows on his cheeks and a bright smile appears on his face.

"I think I can live with this," Ron chuckles hugging Hermione back tightly as if he never wants to let go.


	15. They’re Gone

2016

Hermione is staring at the empty room for a second before she starts screaming, "ROSE! HUGO!" She could barely breath and starts to hyperventilate. "HARRY! RON!"

There are loud quick steps on the stairs and the boys run into the room to find Hermione on her knees on the floor crying, Draco's not too far behind them with the others right behind. 

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Ron asks desperately, kneeling next to her trying to comfort his desperate wife. He hadn't seen her like this in a very long time and was not very happy with her current state. "What happened?"

"I couldn't stop them, I just stood there," Hermione cries desperately as she turns and weeps into Ron's Christmas jumper.

"Stop who? What's happened Hermione?" Harry asks stepping forward placing his hand on her head in a small way of comfort. But Hermione jumps up and throws her arms around his neck, now crying into his chest. 

Harry looks at Ron desperately, having no clue why to do. "They took it Harry! They spun it! I don't know where they are!" Hermione rambles against Harry's chest confusing him along with everyone else.

"What did who take?" Harry asks worried we won't like her answer. She pulls back and stares right into his eyes with watery yet dead serious ones. Then her words set in and he was right, he didn't like the answer. "No."

Hermione nods tears streaming down her face. "Who?" Harry asks quietly definitely not wanting the answer.

"All of them," Hermione gasps out, crying into his chest again. "All five of them!"

Harry's eyes grow wide and his own tears start to fall down his face as they both collapse in a crying heap on the floor.

"Can someone place explain what is happening here!?!" Draco demands looking at his husband and friend crying on the floor. He looks back at the other family members who look just as confused as he does. Then he looks at Ron who seems to have no clues either. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"The kids," Harry gasps out turning to look at Draco who jolts suddenly remembering he hadn't seen the kids in a little while.

"What about them?" Draco asks a bit more hesitant as he crouches next to Harry who reaches out and clutches the front of Draco's Christmas sweater. This was definitely not the way he likes to see his husband, he prefers him happy.

"They're gone," Hermione answers looking at Draco then at Ron telling him that theirs are included in this.

"What do you mean gone?" Ron asks desperately crouching down again while the rest of the family files into the room.

Hermione sighs sniffling before pulling away from Harry who does the same. They both stand up again straightening their clothes before Harry pulls Draco into a desperate hug breathing in his familiar smell.

"Okay. So, in our third year I was under a lot of stress and took on more work than I could handle when Minnie then offered me something that would help me get to all my classes on time. She had to do a lot of paper work with the ministry but ultimately I got to keep it. Then later that year Buckbeak and Sirius were going to be killed so I told Harry and we saved them. I haven't used it since that year knowing how much damage it could do but I've kept it locked away all this time," Hermione stops for a minute trying to reign in her breath that was becoming shorter as she spoke when Ron pulled her into a comforting hug. She took a deep breath before continuing. "The kids somehow got into my drawers and as I was walking in looking for them they spin it. It's a Time-turner." 

"No!" Ron gasps holding her at arms lengths to look at her face while tears begin to once again leak from her eyes as she nods. He stares at her completely frozen before pulling her to his chest once again and letting a few tears loose. 

"No, no, th-that can't be t-true," Draco demands not wanting to believe her as he tightens his grip on Harry. Harry wordlessly nods against him and Draco let a few tears fall.

Those in the room who had previously not spoken a word are gasping while the younger children are asking what it was. "Sweethearts, I'm so sorry," Molly says covering her mouth trying to stay strong as Arther comforts her.

Once it is explained to Teddy what had happened he walks up and hugs Harry and Draco, joining in the comforting huddle. "I hope they’re okay," He says softly not wanting to upset anyone.

Harry who is now clutching Draco with his left hand and Teddy with his right while his head is resting on Draco's shoulder, takes a deep breath to respond, "I do too."

"I think they'll be okay they are all extremely smart and at least they have each other," Percy speaks up placing a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder. 

"I'm just worried they may have gotten split up or one of them has been injured. What if they lost the turner or it broke? They don't know how to use it. How will they get back? When are they?" Hermione is rambling now saying so much so quick few can keep up. She does this often when she is over stimulated and needs to release whatever is pent up.

"Mione, please calm down," Ron begs as she is now getting him even more worried than he was before. He rubs her back and takes deep breaths to gain some much needed control of his emotions.

They all decide to stay in the burrow longer than they had planned since that was the last place they had seen them. No one wants to leave in case they possibly come back but it's been a few days now and they are still gone. 

"I'm scared," Draco admits one night as he pushes himself closer to Harry's chest. He has never been one to show weakness in front of people, other than Harry, so these past few days have given the Weasleys a new view of Draco. "What if they can't get back? What if they change something? What it changes so much that we don't end up together and you marry Ginny and have three kids with her instead?"

"Woah, woah, woah. Where did me marrying Ginny come from?" Harry stops him from continuing as he turns Draco around to get a better look at his husband.

"Well, I mean you were together before me, I would just imagine you would have gotten married if I hadn't come along and stolen you," Draco answers looking away from Harry trying to pretend he hadn't thought about it.

"How much have you thought about this, worrying isn't good for the baby," Harry responds placing his hands on Draco's barely showing stomach. A blush creeps up on Draco's cheeks but he can't deny that he loves it when Harry touched his stomach when he feels himself to be ugly because of it. But during his pregnancy with Scorpius Harry assured him that he found it extremely sexy that he was having his child.

"I guess I sometimes wonder about what life would have been like if we hadn't gotten together. You would have been happily married with the Weaslette but I wonder where I would be. Prison, unhappily married, or maybe I would be dead," Draco slumps down as he speaks as if no longer able to keep up his false bravado. "I just sometimes wonder if you would have been happier without me."

"Don't say that! Don you ever say that!" Harry demands gently yet firmly, forcing Draco to look him in the eyes. "You are and always have been the best thing to happen to me. How could you possibly deny that? You were the only one who looked at me as a normal human being! Not the savior of the world or the boy who lived but as a simply unhappy and reckless boy who always seemed to get himself into trouble."

Draco chuckles softly as tears appear in his eyes and Harry brushes them away before threading his fingers through his hair. Draco almost purrs in welcome of the feeling of his fingers. He has always loved it when someone rubs his head, since his mother had done it as a child.

"I love you with all of me, not just my heart," Harry whispers into his ear making Draco shiver.

"I know," Draco sighs pecking him on the lips. "And I love you as well, I'm just worried."

"We all are but we'll get through this, they'll come home," Harry responds resting his forehead against Draco's before they fall asleep a moment later.

Hermione jults awake as a memory had returned to her but it is one she had never known she had before. She bursts through her bedroom door with her confused and tired husband far behind her. She slams her office door open and rushes to open a drawer in her desk she's never opened before, or at least she thought she hadn't. Inside is an envelope with nothing written on the outside but she could feel some sort of energy from it.

She takes out her wand, points it as the envelope, and mutters, "Specialis Revelio." And words appear on the outside as it is addressed to Hermione in her own teenage hand writing. She picks it up desperately and tears it open.

"Dear Hermione,

I'm sorry I didn't some how warn you sooner of what is to happen but know that it was necessary. I know not of what will happen in the future fully but I know these children have made a big difference from what could have happened. They are safe and in our care so I wish you not to worry. They have arrived in our fifth year which I think is a better time then if they had arrived before. The Time-turner was lost at their arrival but be assured we are doing everything to find it. They will see you soon and have told me to tell you they love you all very much.  
Sincerely,  
Hermione  
P.S. - love you mommy and daddy"

Hermione is so relieved to read that their kids are alright but she starts crying at the messy hand writing of Hugo who probably had help to spell everything correct.

A few seconds later Ron sleepily stumbles into the room looking at Hermione in confusion. "What's the matter?" He asks hoping there isn't more bad news but she smiles at him handing over the letter. He reads it as a watery grin appears on his face. "At least they're okay, but how did you not notice this before?"

"I think I had placed a spell on it for me to not really notice it so I wouldn't open it until needed but still believe it to be important enough to not throw it away," Hermione says smiling at the letter now placed on the desk to show the others in the morning.

"Now that that is settled will you finally get some sleep?" Ron asks worried because she hasn't been able to sleep since they disappeared. She silently nods her head before he leads her back to their room to get some sleep. "I love you."

"I love you too," Hermione whispers back before they fall asleep in each other's arms content with the knowledge that their children are in good hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I’m sure you’ve seen I changed how the Time turner works a bit such as going further back in time and the locations being able to change.


	16. Smells Familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I think this chapter is going to be really sucky and forced but please just go with it. I had no clue where it was going when I started and I just hope I don't kill this story with this chapter.

"I wrote myself a letter last night," Hermione states all of a sudden confusing Harry and Ron. They look at each other then back at her.

"Why?" Harry asks his eyebrows scrunching together.

"If I know myself, and I do, I would be driving myself crazy over whether my kids were okay and probably not be sleeping," She answers shrugging as if that was a simple fact.

"Well, that's comforting," Ron mumbles as he shoves another mouth full of food in. Harry chuckles before taking a drink and spluttering spilling some on his trousers.

"That's rank!" Harry says coughing and batting at the air in front of his face as if that'll help get rid of the taste. Ron and Scorpius look at him before taking a drink of their own cups.

"It seems fine to me," Scorpius says looking at his dad then at his cup before reaching out and picking it up. He holds it up to his nose and smells causing him to cough. "Somethings is wrong with your drink. But it smells bloody amazing!"

"Let me see," Rose says taking the cup from him and smelling it for herself. She stares blankly while trying to figure out why it smells familiar. "It smells familiar."

"Really? I don't know where you could possibly get something that smells that good," Scorpius sighs while wafting the pheromones towards him.

Then all of a sudden Harry becomes quite dizzy and cross eyed before falling backwards off the bench.

"Dad! Harry!" Everyone yells rushing to him as he lays on the ground completely passed out. But that only lasts for a few moments because before anyone can begin to move him towards the infirmary his eyes snap open. A large almost creepy smile grows on his face as he looks up at his friends who are staring down at him but he pouts when he doesn't see who he's looking for. 

"Where is she?" Harry asks pouting like a child who had just gotten in trouble.

"Where's who?" Draco ask kneeling next to him and reaching out to touch his arm in comfort but Harry flinches away.

Harry glares at Draco making him stumble back before Harry is once again looking around. "Ginny," Harry states making them all very confused.

"What?" Ginny asks her head popping up from her book as she takes a biscuit out of her mouth.

"Ginny!" Harry cheers almost like a child as he launches himself at her. She looks startled and stares at him critically then looks up at the others.

"Isn't he gay for you?" She asks gesturing to Malfoy who doesn't speak but only looks away. 

"That's where I remember smelling it!" Rose exclaims suddenly grabbing the others attention. "Last summer I went to hang our with Scorpius as his house. When I was there Uncle Draco had been brewing a potion in his free time."

"At least I still do that," Draco says quietly trying to distract himself from Harry who is still all over Ginny.

"He was brewing amortentia," Rose says making Draco look at her funny.

"Isn't that illegal?" Draco asks but Rose only waves him off to continue.

"And it smelled exactly like this so someone must have slipped some into his drink," Rose says firmly shocking them whole Hermione nods since it makes since.

"But doesn't the one who drinks it fall in love with the one who gives it to them," Hermione says looking at Ginny as Harry starts to kiss her neck sloppily.

"Ginny, how could you do this to him!?!" Ron demands walking over and yanking Harry off of her. Then in return is shoved quite violently away as Harry glares at him and returns to hugging Ginny.

"I swear I didn't, he chose Malfoy and if he's happy that's fine with me," Ginny says smiling at Draco as he finally looks at her than at Harry.

"Harry," Draco says softly gaining his attention but he only glares at the blond. He then looks back up at Ginny. "Tell him that he needs to go to the infirmary."

Harry looks up at Ginny asking her to confirm his words to which she runs her fingers through his hair. "Harry, we need to head to the infirmary."

As if a lightning bolt strikes him he stands straight up with a worried expression. "Are you hurt?" He asks ready to carry her straight there. She hesitates not sure if she should confirm it or deny it. Ron, Hermione, and Draco stood behind Harry nodding for her to just go with it since it'll be easier. 

"Yes," She says simply and the next thing the others see is Harry's back as he races out of the dinning hall.

"Father, is daddy going to be okay?" Lily asks worried as Draco picks her up and follows Harry out.

"I sure hope so," Draco sighs scared of what is going to happen to their relationships.

When they arrive Madam Pomfry and Professer McGonagall are already there checking Harry out. Once they finish McGonagall turns to them to explain, "It seems he has been given a tampered with amortentia, made so that the giver can decide who the reciever falls in love with."

"How can he be cured?" Draco asks looking between her and Harry who is laying on the bed hugging Ginny's waist.

"Mr. Malfoy, there isn't a cure but it will only last a couple weeks if you are very cautious and keep any more from entering his system," Madam Pomfry answers in McGonagall's place as she turns away from Harry finally.

Everyone turns to look at Draco, who will suffer the most from this news, as he starts drawing into himself. 

"Hey pop, cheer up everything is going to be fine you two will be together again in no time," James says patting Draco on the back in comfort.

"When did you start calling father that again?" Lily asks looking at him scrutinizingly while he chuckles.

"I rarely do but when I do he absolutely hates it, and it's really funny," James laughs making Draco smile and chuckle softly. "See things are already looking up."

"Professor, are you sure there is no other cure?" Hermione asks anxious that something may happen that no one will like.

McGonagall sighs before responding, "I have not been around many who have been affected by amortentia in my life time but there has been no other way that I have found in my research."

Everyone sighs making Harry look around the room confused. "We will have him stay here overnight incase there are any unwarranted symptoms of having the potion tampered with," Madam Pomfry announces as everyone agrees solemnly.

The day seems to move a lot slower than normal as they all worry about Harry as both him and Ginny have been excused from classes.

"I'm truly worried about him," Hermione sighs leaning on Ron's shoulder. "Do you think the potion may make him force himself on Ginny?"

"I know Harry doesn't have much control right now but I know he's still in there and would definitely stop himself if that were to happen," Draco states as if it was a certain fact though they can tell he is nervous.

"Yeah dad would never want anyone to go through that too," Scorpius agrees nodding his head and not seeing the wide eyes that are looking at him.

"Scorpius!" Rose hisses at him as he snaps his head up to look at the shocked trio making him cringe.

"Wait what!?!" Hermione demands walking forward. "Harry never told us that!"

"Oops," Scorpius says nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Hold on what did you say?" Draco says having not caught everything Scorpius had said.

"No, say it again!" Ron demands standing next to Hermione.

"It's really not my place to say anything, I shouldn't have said as much as I have," Scorpius swallows loudly as he runs behind Rose. "You'll just have to ask dad when he's back to normal."

"But we don't know how long till then!" Hermione demands wanting answers to which she gets extremely angry and Ron has to calm her down.

"I'm sorry, it's dad's story not mine," Scorpius says quietly as Lilly walks over to him and he picks her up. She hits him in the face as punishment, but not very hard, then gives him a big hug as they remember what dad had told them one day.

That night it takes them all quite a while to go to sleep but when Draco is sure that they are he heads down to the infirmary. There he stands looking at Ginny as she lays down with Harry spooning her on the bed. Draco really doesn't want to smile because he doesn't like seeing them like this but Harry's sleeping face is just too cute.

Draco walks forward rubbing the place between Harry's eyebrows as they are scrunched, as if he is having a bad dream. His face relaxes at Draco's touch and he can't help but smile as he still has some effect on Harry.

Draco leans over him carful not to wake him and kisses his forehead softly. A small smile sets on Harry's lips as Draco turns to leave but a hand grabs his wrist. Draco is frightened that he had woken him up and he'll lash out. But when he turns he sees that Harry is still asleep and seems to be doing this subconsciously.

"Draco," Harry mumbles in his sleep making Draco smile happily. "Draco."

"Good night," Draco says kissing the hand that is gripping his wrist, causing it to looses and him to step away. He glances once more at the sleeping boy before heading off to get some sleep of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you to be aware that I have changed the aspects of how amortentia can be administered, kinda, because I honestly can't see Ginny doing this even in this Drarry situation. She isn't my favorite character but she is nice and very strong willed, meaning she can live without a guy in her life.
> 
> And the things that I'll eventually have to write (if you know what I mean) are making me a bit uncomfortable. Like I....I don't really want to have to describe that but that's my own fault. Stupid me.


	17. Mine

"Well, I can see that what McGonagall has said is in fact true," Professor Umbridge states looking at Harry as he stares at Ginny not paying attention to anyone else.

The kids are spending the day with Hagrid since they can't just leave them alone and they didn't want to come to classes today. And since they have no control over Harry and are afraid he may hurt himself if they separate him from Ginny they have instructed her to go to all of his classes.

"I bet she did it," Ron whispers to Hermione, gesturing to Umbridge, who just nods not wanting to get in trouble.

"What was that Mr. Weasley?" Professor Umbridge demands stepping next to their desk making them nervous.

"I just said I wish we had our Harry back," Ron says chuckling nervously worried she won't believe the lie but she just nods her head continuing the class. 

Draco barely pays attention as he stares off into space. Every time he is called on to answer it takes him a few seconds to remember the question and then answer, correctly. Blaise and Pansy are sitting with him since they had been kicked out of their bench by Ginny and Harry.

"Hey, cheer up," Pansy whispers bumping his shoulder trying to get his attention. "Everything will be fine, we've told you this a thousand times. Why won't you believe us?"

"Well, what if this is for the best? I mean he seems happy with her," Draco reasons pointing to Harry's dopey smile.

"Because he's under a love spell," Pansy says frustrated before they are nudged by Blaise warning them that Umbridge is walking by. Once she passes Pansy starts to speak again. "Come on, you can't be serious. You know Harry loves you."

"We haven't said that...yet," Draco says looking away and trying to hide the bright blush on his cheeks making Pansy smile brightly.

"You guys may not have said it yet but with just one look at you guys anyone could tell that you love each other," Pansy says pretending to tease him but still meaning every word. "You do want to be happy right. You have liked him since....the beginning? Have you ever not liked him?"

Draco burrows his face into his hands and is too reluctant to speak, so he just shakes his head. For him, it's always been Harry.

"See! It's totally meant to be," Pansy says looking down again as Umbridge passes.

"Mr. Malfoy is something wrong, you aren't doing your work," Umbridge stares at him with her arms crossed as he peaks out of his hands.

"Sorry Professor it's just that my face is very hot at the moment and I need a few seconds to focus again," Draco explains looking down at the table.

"Very well, but be sure to look at someone when you are speaking to them," Umbridhe states firmly as she walks back to the front of the room.

"Thanks a lot," Draco grumbles to Pansy quietly causing her to snicker evilly as they continue their work in silence.

It's been three days since Harry was given the love potion and Draco is going mad. They are still looking for the time turner of course but he can't seem to focus on anything other than Harry who is all over Ginny.

He kisses her cheeks and hugs her tightly, they really are cute together. Draco misses his lips as they are always soft and gentle. He misses the feel of Harry's hands on his skin, gosh how long has it been since the kids arrived? Two weeks? Two and a half weeks? Whatever it is Draco wants more of it. He wants more of Harry, he wants him for the rest of his life. And sure the confirmation of his hopes from the kids are great but there is always that doubt.

Maybe Ginny is better for him, healthier even. Draco is a death eater and will have to do many terrible things to many good people. They are on opposite sides of the war that is to come and maybe this is a sign. Maybe now isn't a good time to be together, he'll just end up hating him in the end.

So, that night Draco made up his mind, he was going to break up with Harry. He knows that right now he is under the love spell, but once he is free this is probably the best course of action for the both of them.

Earlier it had been decided that Harry and Ginny would continue to sleep in the infirmary since there is no where else for them to go and the professors do not want to leave them alone. So once everyone was asleep that is where Draco headed.

When he got there Harry and Ginny were still awake and talking quietly so Draco knocked and Ginny opened the door. "Hi," She whispers quietly peaking over her shoulder to make sure Harry is still on the bed. "What is it?"

"Can I talk to him?" Draco asks looking at her directly in the eyes. "Alone."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Ginny says nervously continuously glancing over her shoulder scared Harry may hear them and something might happen.

"Please," Draco says desperately hating that she is seeing him in such a vulnerable state. She sighs and nods her head before telling him to give her a second.

"Hey Harry, I'm going to run to the kitchen real quick to get a snack," Ginny says softly not wanting to wake Madam Pomfrey in the attached room.

"I'll come with you," Harry says standing up from the bed smiling as he walks towards her.

"No, it's alright I'll be really quick," Ginny says smiling at him as she closes the door behind her taking a deep breath. "Be careful."

"Thank you," Draco says a moment later to an empty hall way, as she had already headed off, possibly to the kitchens. Draco doesn't go in right away but waits a few moments to make it seem like this wasn't what Ginny had planned.

Draco then slowly opens the door to see Harry sitting on the bed waiting for Ginny to return to the room. He looks up smiling, hoping Ginny had already returned, but his smile drops when he sees Draco standing in front of the now closed door.

Harry stands up immediately glaring at Draco and stepping from beside the bed. Draco isn't entirely sure why Harry seems to hate him so much in this state. He takes a deep breath and gathers his courage to speak.

"I know you probably hate me right now, with this whole love potion fiasco," Draco whispers quietly, he hadn't intended to say anything but he can't seem to control his mouth as he slowly approaches Harry who takes a few steps back. "But I really miss you, and I'm worried you might never miss me."

Harry doesn't speak as he continues to take steps back while Draco steps towards him. Harry doesn't know what to say, Ginny isn't here and he doesn't quite understand their current situation.

"One kiss," Draco says holding up a finger as Harry now glares at him. Draco doesn't know where this is coming from, he knows he has to break this off but he really doesn't want to. "That's all I ask and I won't bother you with this ever again. I'll walk right out of your life, nothing complicated."

"No," Harry growls making Draco sigh and look at the ground awkwardly. "That would be cheating, and I'd never cheat on Gin."

"Just one and I won't bring it up again. You can control it, just a peck on the lips is all I ask," Draco looks up into Harry's eyes with desperation and Harry is a bit taken back. When his back eventually hits the wall he realizes Draco had stopped moving a while ago and there is a great deal of space between them. Harry could easily run out of there or throw a hex at him but he wants this to end now. He's seen the way Draco looks at him and he doesn't like it and he is worried Ginny may get the wrong idea.

"One, that's it then leave," Harry states sternly as Draco just nods his head staring at him. Harry doesn't like the lost look in his eyes as he stares at him. "Close your eyes."

Draco is worried Harry will run but he hopes he doesn't. He's really missed waking up next to him and the little kisses, on the lips, cheeks, shoulders, really anywhere he can reach, when no one is looking. Then Draco feels a breath on his cheek and can't help but sigh in relief, he stayed.

When the kiss is initiated Draco is prepared to pull away immediately not wanting Harry to lash out but Harry's lips don't move. They stay still for a moment before moving against Draco's who accepts greedily. Draco doesn't move the rest of his body scared he'll make the other angry and have him pull away. So, Harry is the first to make a move as he reaches out to hold Draco's bicep.

Draco takes this as an invitation and reaches his hands up tangling them in Harry's hair. Their teeth clash as they pull at each other's lips wanting more as their tongues explore each other's mouths. It lasts for as long as it can before they are pulling away completely out of breath.

"Draco,"Harry whispers clutching Draco's shoulders unrelentingly. "Draco."

"Hi," Draco whispers gently smiling into Harry's dazzlingly green eyes his love so evident Harry could cry. "Still want me to leave?"

"Never," Harry growls pulling him to his chest and hugging him close to his body. "You're mine."

Draco chuckles happy to have his Harry back as he kisses the side of Harry's neck. "Is it really you?" Draco wonders worried that he would just go running back to Ginny after whatever type of high this is fades.

"Yes, I believe it was the kiss," Harry responds chuckling as he kisses Draco's cheek before pulling away to look into Draco's blue-silvery eyes. "I love you."

Draco is shocked by Harry's confession as no one other than his mother has ever said that to him before. He had often believed himself to be unlovable and worried quite frequently about his future. "I love you too," Draco cries into Harry's chest as he just smiles down at the boy in his arms.

"Mine," Harry whispers possessively into Draco's hair, it is so quiet that Draco is unable to hear it but isn't really paying much attention to it anyways. "All mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so like I also made a way for how amortentia is cured easier because like I don't want to have to deal with the Hinny situation for longer than I have to. And I honestly think that this was a really cute chapter.
> 
> A kiss from the one that you love most!!! True loves kiss...


	18. Our fist time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: mentions of abuse, rape, and very sensitive subjects so be warned. Y'all knew this was coming.

"You know I had come in here to break up with you," Draco whispers embarrassed as he plays with Harry's fingers while they lay on the bed that he had previously been sharing with Ginny.

"What?" Harry looks down at him confused and worried that something had really upset him. "But you knew that I was under a love spell and that was all it was. I love you, why would you come to break up with me?"

"Well, outside of this school we would be enemies. I'm a death eater Harry and you the savior who will vanquish the dark lord. We are on opposite sides of this war and I'm going to be forced to do horrible things. He's already threatened my family Harry and I won't just let them die. You're just going to end up hating me so why make the good times last if it's going to end terribly," Draco explains in such a emotionless and similar voice to the many previous times when he would speak to Harry in the past.

"Draco, I could never hate you," Harry says caressing Draco's face and combing his fingers through his blond locks.

"You did before," Draco states softly looking away from Harry not wanting him to see his face.

"I never hated you I was just so overwhelmed with everything that has been happening since I started at Hogwarts. You have always been that one constant thing that holds me to reality and when you did you usually pointed out the worst parts about myself. My parents have always been a very sensitive spot that you always seemed to poke at," Harry explains smiling down at Draco who is looking down not seeing the loving look directed at him.

"Sorry," Draco apologizes feeling really bad for everything mean he's ever said to Harry.

"I'm not going to say that what you did was okay but I liked that you didn't treat me like I was above you. Like how everyone else believes I'm some god or treasure that adores the spot light, though you did always accuse me of that," Harry continues chuckling softly. "Honestly I hate the spotlight, I get so anxious when so many eyes are on me. I've just gotten really good at hiding it."

Draco looks up into Harry's eyes and cups his face softly inspecting his face softly. "You have anxiety?" Draco asks curiously.

"Yeah," Harry answers chuckling though Draco doesn't find it as funny. "The golden boy has anxiety, I've had a few panic attacks over the years but I tend to deal with them on my own. I blame the way I was raised."

This topic peaks Draco's interest as he had heard somethings that were accidentally mentioned by the others. "Um, about that how exactly were you raised? I've heard somethings accidentally mentioned though I can't quite understand what they are talking about," Draco says quietly rubbing circles on Harry's chest who cringes at the thought of having to explain this to Draco.

Harry sighs loudly before beginning, "Well, I didn't grow up in a very good house hold, I lived with my aunt, uncle, and cousin as I'm sure you know." Draco nods and he continues. "My aunt had always been jealous of my mother for having magic while she didn't so when they received me as a baby that jealousy turned to hate and fear. They were extremely abusive people who treated me like a slave and for the first 10 years of my life I lived in a small cupboard under the stairs."

Draco was so overwhelmed by all this information and he didn't know what to say. He never suspected Harry to have lived such a terrible life and he was scared to find out more.

"They would beat me when I made a mistake or accidentally use my magic," Harry says to which Draco jumps in.

"But that can't be helped everyone goes through that uncontrollable phase," Draco whines worried about what they would do to Harry.

"They didn't care about that, they despised magic and still do but they're too scared to do anything now that I'm learning how to use it. I stopped living in the cupboard after first year and instead got my cousins old toy room, it's small but enough," Harry concludes not wanting to go further into the details but that seems to be exactly what Draco wants to do.

"Scorpius, said something about how you wouldn't have tried to force yourself on Ginny because of something. What was that about?" Draco wonders making Harry look away while squeezing his eyes closed and rubbing his free hand down his face.

"Scorpius," He groans before taking a much needed breath if he is going to talk about this now. He turns back to Draco and staring at his lips not wanting to look him in the eyes as he says this. "My Uncle sometimes got quite drunk which didn't help when he was exceptionally angry and my aunt and cousin weren't at home. He'd beat me till I could barely move and then.....force himself on me."

The room becomes very quiet as Draco absorbs this information with wide eyes. "What?" Draco gasps not wanting to believe it. Harry pulls away from Draco and turns so his back is facing Draco and he is staring at the wall.

"I don't know how many times it happened, far too many if you ask me," Harry says softly his eyes squeezed closed while he can feel tears rising. "They didn't trust me to stay home alone, so whenever Dudley had some kind of event my aunt would go and my uncle would stay. If I think about it, which I refrain from doing as much as possible, I can still feel him. I have nightmares about it and I get so terrified that he'll do it again when I'm at home."

Harry doesn't realize that his tears had started to fall or that his voice had begun to shake until he feels Draco wrap his arms around his waist. "Hey," Draco whispers quietly in his ear. Harry is happy they don't have to worry about Ginny walking in during this very sensitive moment. As she had already walked in when they were snogging on the bed which kept them from going much further.

"So, you're not a virgin," Draco asks quietly.

"No, but I like to think I am as I never gave consent let alone wanted to do it, especially with my uncle, especially at such a young age," Harry chokes on his words but is able to push them out of his throat.

"When it's our first time," Draco mumbles as he presses kisses to the back of Harry's neck. "It'll be both of our first times."

Harry just nods smiling slightly and kissing the palm of Draco's hand that had been lain across him. "I love you so much," Harry whispers against his skin.

"I love you too," Draco whispers against the back of Harry's neck and giving him a finally kiss before they both fall asleep in each other's arms for the first time in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I despised writing this chapter because like I am imagining Vernon from the movies and I don't even want to imagine that. Like I understand how much of a sensitive subject this is to many people, so I’m sorry I included it.
> 
> Like you need consent don't do it if you get a no it's pretty much common sense.


	19. Let’s get looking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When writing this chapter I had no clue as to where I was taking it. Like there was just something big that happened in the last 2...3 chapters and I'm at a stand still of what I want to happen. Like I have the end of the story planned out which shouldn't occur for a good 8-10 chapters more or less. It all depends on how well I can do filler chapters such as this one. Ugh!

"Hey guys!" Harry says cheerily as he walks into the room of requirement while he has his arm wrapped around Draco's waist. Draco blushes at the blatant attempt to show everyone that he is back to himself, which included Harry loving Draco.

"Harry!" Everyone cheers though a few follow it with a yawn as they had all just woken up.

"How?" Hermione looks between them shocked not entirely convinced. "He should still be enchanted, its only been a few days."

Harry glances at Draco smirking making him blush and hide his face in Harry's shoulder. "Well, this one here," Harry starts gesturing to the hiding Draco, "in an attempt to break up with me came to the infirmary to talk. I, of course still under the effects of the potion, kept trying to get him to leave. He then begged me to kiss him, at least once."

"I did not beg, Malfoys don't beg," Draco says pulling away and glaring at him with his arms crossed across his chest.

"You begged," Harry smirked at him making everyone laugh while Draco blushed looking away. "Anyways, once we kissed it was like I was myself again and had in full control of my body."

"Huh?" Hermione mumbles holding her chin as she looks down at the ground thinking. "I mean it could be like in fairy tales, true loves kiss or something like that. The love potion was effective until the one you loved kissed you and it broke. I mean it makes since, kinda."

"Good job, gays," James says moving in between them and hugging them at the same time.

They look at him strangely before Draco speaks, "Did you mean guys?"

"Did I stutter?" James states smirking at his dads’ who were confused while Rose and Scorpius are dying laughing a little ways away.

"Anyways, since that problem has been solved now we need to focus on finding the time-turner," Ron says bringing their busy minds to what is really important at the moment. "I'm sure our future selves are really worried since they have been here longer than a week, I mean I know I would be."

"Do you have any ideas on how to find it?" Harry asks as he messes up James's already messes up hair causing him to quickly pull away and walk back over to Scorpius's side.

"I mean there is a chance it could be in the forbidden forest though I am most definitely not checking there," Ron says raising his hands as if that could keep him from going into the forest. Then all of a sudden Ron yells jumping away from his previous spot to reveal Rose who had been wiggling her fingers to make it seem like a spider was on him. "Not funny!"

"A little funny," Harry chokes out trying to conceal his laughter along with Hermione, though not very well. Ron pouts not liking being laughed at but sighs getting back to the point.

"We can gather the others together and split up to look all over the school's grounds," Ron says to which they all nod in agreement before heading down to breakfast before heading to classes.

As the day progresses they tell those they trust to meet them in the room of requirements right after their final class. When it is finally time to meet there are 9 other people standing around the room. Such as: Fred, George, Neville, Luna, Pansy, Blaise, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus. 

They quickly explained the situation to those who were still unsure as to what was happening and why. "So, that's why Dumbledore is doing the whole competition thing?" Neville asks trying to clarify the information he had just received. They all nod.

"Well, I think it's lovely," Luna says smiling brightly at them and walking forward to give Harry a big hug. "And I'm happy for you Harry!"

When she pulls away from Harry she gives Draco a small smile and a nod knowing he would like for her to hug him. Draco sighs and smirks at her before pulling her into a hug himself shocking everyone. Harry can't help but smile as he sees Draco willing hugging one of his friends. 

"Okay, since that is over," Ron says clapping his hands glancing at everyone. "Let's get looking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw Luna is my favorite Harry Potter Character while Draco is my second favorite 
> 
> Gosh this whole chapter was kinda bad and literally had nothing that was considered relatively important to the plot but whatever. It is my shortest chapter so far with less then 900 words, sigh. I promise I'll try to make the next one more exciting, hopefully that is a promise I can actually keep. Yikes!


	20. Grouping

It was decided that they would split into partners, and the kids are going to be splitting up as well. "Alright, most of these are going to be obvious but it's more for the benefit of the kids than anything," Hermione says and everyone nods in understanding. "Alright, Fred and George you'll be heading to the Forbidden forest."

"Yes!" They say at the same time celebrating the fact they get to break the rules.

"Neville and Luna, you're going to be checking out the chamber of secrets," Hermione says shocking the couple a bit.

"Isn't that place dangerous and how are we supposed to get in anyways?" Neville asks becoming quite scared yet not willing to back down from his given task.

"I'll show you the entrance and teach you a little parsel tongue because it will be very helpful once you get down there," Harry says smiling at Neville who seems to sigh and have tension leave his shoulders.

"Harry and Draco along with Lily, you will be checking out the Whomping Willow," She said simple as if there wasn't something wrong with her statement. Harry and Ron don't seem fazed but the others seem terrified.

"Why in the world would we need to do that, we'll get smashed!" Draco says dramatically as he stares at her with large frightened eyes.

"Oh I almost forgot you guys don't know," Hermione says laughing softly before smiling at them. "Inside the tree is a secret passage that leads all the way to the shrieking shack."

"Seriously," Blaise says his mouth hanging open.

"That's-" Fred starts while George finishes. "Awesome!"

"How would you know this?" Pansy asks staring at a Hermione with her arms crossed over her chest with an unbelieving look on her face.

"Well one, Remus, Harry's godfather, Sirius, and Harry's dad along with Peter would go there on the full moon so that Remus would have a place to transform. And two we have been inside before, our third year to be exact."

"Wait, if his dad and godfather had gone in with the werewolf into the tree wouldn't they have been torn to shreds?" Dean asks looking confused at this constant flow of new information that is being given to them.

"Well, you see," Harry cuts in scratching the back of his head as he chuckles nervously. "They were all unregistered animagi so no one really knew about their transformations."

"And the reason you went inside in third year is...?" Neville asks not finishing since he wants them to elaborate further.

"You see Ron's family rat Scabbers turned out to be Peter Petegrew the old friend of Harry's father, whose animagus was a rat. But we didn't know that until it was announced that Sirius had escapes jail and showed up at school. We all chased Peter into the tree where it was revealed that he wasn't just a rat. When Sirius was convicted of betraying Harry's parents they had actually let the real culprit go, which was Peter," Hermione explains going a bit fast though everyone seems as though they were able to keep up with what she was saying. No one asks anymore questions knowing that they need to move on. "Dean and Seamus will be searching the entire quidditch field."

"I don't know if that is better or worse," Seamus whines leaning his head on Dean's shoulder trying to comfort himself. Then Dean wraps his arm around Seamus's waist startling him and causing him to look at the others worried, though they only smile at them. 

"Ginny you will be with James," Hermione said pointing in said boy's direction to which he smiles at her. He may not like the fact that she likes his dad but it's hard to control who you love. "You will be heading to Hogsmeade."

"Are we even allowed to?" James asks his face scrunching up a bit in confusion.

"Probably not, but you guys can take my cloak just in case," Harry says patting James's back and smiling down at him.

"Cool," James says nodding his head seeming to think himself very cool for being allowed to use it.

"Rose and Scorpius, you will be searching the dungeons," Hermione chuckles worried she probably should be giving that job to someone else.

"Cool, I can see if anything is different than how it is in our time!" Scorpius exclaims beaming at Hermione happily while Rose just shakes her head smiling at his energy.

"Alright then," Hermione nods her head a little less worried about them. "So, Ron, Hugo, and I will search the ground floor to the third floor while Blaise and Pansy search from the fourth floor up."

"Ugh!" Pansy complains. "We have to deal with all those stupid moving staircases!"

"We can try to help you but it takes time to learn how exactly they move. We've had since first year and it can still be confusing for us," Hermione says to which all of the Gryffindors nod in agreement.

"We have a while until it gets dark so we will search until then, but when it gets dark let's all meet in the Room of Requirements then head down to dinner together," Ron says receiving confirmation from everyone that they would do just that.

"See you guys later," Harry says waves as they all head in their designated directions while Harry and Neville's groups head up to the girls's bathroom.

"Harry!" Moaning Myrtle cheers happily as they all walk into the bathroom.


	21. The Time-Turner Part 1

"Harry!" Moaning Myrtle cheers happily as they all walk into the bathroom. Harry silently groans as she flys over to him smiling brightly before it then drops suddenly. "You haven't visited."

Harry sighs softly smiling softly at her before responding, "I'm sorry Myrtle it's been quite busy lately and I haven't had much time to spare."

"But the last time you were here was last year!" Myrtle whines not happy about that fact, before a smirk then appears on her lips. "So, wanna take a bath?"

"Okay, I'm gonna stop you there," Draco says butting into their little discussion a bit irritated by the ghost in front of them. "We are here for something else, not you. So, can you go back to your little toilet and leave Harry and us alone?"

She scoffed her mouth open as she glares at Draco as he just glares right back grabbing Harry's hand in his making Myrtle raise an eyebrow smirking. "Oh, fine," She releases a fake sigh before turning to Harry. "But if you want a bath, I'll be waiting."

She then flew back into her stall allowing Harry to releasing a relieved sigh. "Alright, let's start," Harry says smiling at Neville who nods his head as they begin. 

He spends half an hour trying to teach Neville how to speak parsel tongue and he still couldn't quite open the chamber after the multiple times he tried. Draco was starting to get irritated and angrily starts running his fingers through his hair. "How about we let Luna try," Neville sighs sad he wasn't able to accomplish this seemingly simple task.

"Brilliant!" Draco says happy to finally being able to move on and praying it will be easy for her. Lily just relaxed in his arms moving her fingers around on his back as she tries to intertwine them together during the long wait. At least she doesn't whine and complain.

Luna simply has to repeat after Harry once while next to the sink for it to open leaving Draco a bit shocked. He had not suspected the entrance to look like that.

"Again, I'm sorry Harry for taking so much of your time, thanks for the help though," Neville says disappointed in himself but happy Luna was able to eventually get it.

"It's okay at least one of you got it, the only down side is that I have to now deal with a grumpy Draco now," Harry responds chuckle as he looks over at the said boy who just glares back at him. "Be careful down there, McGonagall said they cleared out all the traps and little bones but just keep your eyes open."

They both nodded before heading slowly down to the chamber while Draco and Harry walked out of the bath room with a flirty "See you Harry" sent their way from Myrtle.

"That bloody ghost gets on my nerves," Draco grumbles setting Lily on the ground so she could walking beside them and to keep her from falling asleep in his arms.

"What? Are you jealous?" Harry asks chuckling at the glare that was sent his way. Draco tries to turn away to hide the blush growing on his cheeks. "You are, aren't you!"

"Shut up. I am not jealous," He states matter of factually as if he wasn't lying through his teeth. "It's just she saw you naked before..."

Draco didn't finish his sentence shocked he was even going to actually say something like that out loud in front of Harry. "Before what, Draco?" Harry asks confused as silence hung in the air at the unfinished thought. Than it hit him and he smirked staring at the boy next to him as if he could see right through him. "Before you could?"

Draco splutters at Harry being able to actually know what he was going to say and having to step back and away from Harry and their daughter. He turned away trying to hide his bright blush when Harry came up from behind him with a hug. "Come on, Dray," Harry says kissing his temple not really helping as his blush becomes impossibly more red.

"Shut up," Draco grumbles before pulling away from Harry and walking down the hall while leaving Harry just standing there smiling after him. Harry chuckles shaking his head before he picks Lily up and jogs to catch Draco, intertwining their hands with a smug smile of his face.

"Alright, so how will this work?" Draco asks as they stand outside staring at the large tree in front of them. "Are you entirely sure it is safe in there?"

"One hundred percent, I've been in there plenty of times and nothings happened," Harry replies seeming proud of himself for not burning it down or collapsing the whole thing in on its self. "Here we go."

Harry picks up a few stones from the ground and continuously throwing them trying to hit the knot on the tree to be able to get into the passage. Draco groan loudly often just standing there for five minutes. "Harry, you are honestly terrible at this just give me those," Draco demands as he takes the stones out of Harry's hand and on his first throw he hits the knot and the tree freezes. "Finally!"

Harry chuckles shaking his head as he is the first one to head towards the hole while Draco is now reluctantly and nervously holding Lily in his arms scared the tree will wake up and whomp them. Harry reaches out his hand and Draco grips onto it as Harry drags Draco to stand in front of the passage.

"Come on," Harry says as he ducks down low and walks into the hole with Draco right behind him. When they get inside and stand up they hear movement and look out to see the Whomping Willow moving once again. "That was close."

Draco just sends him an unimpressed look before rolling his eyes and walking down the hall at Harry's side with their hands interlocking. 

"I know we have only been looking for 20 minutes but I don't think it's here," Draco asks as they look at the ground to see if they can spot it from where they are. He's very focused until he turns and comes face to face to large claw marks on the wall. "Woah!" 

Harry turns around quickly, worried something has happened but stops, smiling sadly at the wall. "Oh," Harry says softly walking to stand next to Draco as Lily joins them as they stare at the wall. "Those are Remus's marks he was always guilty about how he always destroyed this place."

"Yeah?" Draco glances between Harry and the claw marks not entirely sure what to say to him.

"You know, when they were younger Sirius and Remus were together. I found out last year but I'm not sure if they are still trying to be together again or not. I feel like it would be so different since he had been gone for 12 years. I know I would if you left but I think I'd still want to try to be with you again. I sometimes ask him if he ever thought of if Sirius really did betray my parents but he just stays quiet and look away. To which I take that as a yes," Harry rambles as he stares at the wall no emotions appearing on his face confusing him. "They are the last family I have left and I'm so scared I'll end up losing them in this war."

Draco stares as him not used to seeing such a serious Harry since he always tries to keep a smile of his face. And knowing what he knows now disproves everything he ever thought about Harry in the last five years that they have known each other. Harry didn't like being popular or the attention. Harry did not have an amazing family life. Harry was not stupid and Harry was not perfect. He was just Harry and Draco loved all of him.

"I don't think it's here," Draco states softly pulling Harry out of his trance after a few minutes of silence. "Maybe we can head to Hogsmeade before heading back to school."

"Yeah I'd like that," Harry responds with a faint, sad smile before taking a deep breath to look at Lily with a bright smile. "What do you think? Wanna go to Hogsmeade and get some chocolate?"

"Yeah!" Lily cheered having noticed the previous atmosphere and wanting her daddy to be happy. But other than that she did really want chocolate.

"Okay then, let's go," Draco says gesturing to the shrieking shack's exit while smiling at the two of them. I really do love him, Draco thinks happily to himself before they turn to leave after two hours of thorough searching. "Who had Hogsmeade again?"

***************

"So..." Ginny says trying to start a conversation with the young Potter who was just staying quiet. "I'm sure you probably wanted to be with anyone but me but can we at least try to get along."

"Oh, I have nothing against you, well other than you having dated my dad, though that was a mutual thing. I just don't know what to say," James sighs in response, he's never really met Ginny before so it all feels quite weird to be around her.

"This will probably make you even more uncomfortable but I have some questions," Ginny sighs hoping that he'll actually answer them and not just ignore her. "What does Harry see in Draco?"

"You know you could just ask him yourself," James says glancing at her quickly before going back to his search for the time-turner, if it's even on the path to Hogsmeade or even in Hogsmeade.

"No, it's really awkward with us right now with the whole sudden break up and the amortentia situation. Our relationship, or friendship, is quite strained right now," Ginny sighs kicking a pebble as she only glances around not focusing very hard to find the time-turner.

"Yeah that's something Dad's always regretted," James nods his head in understanding as she looks at him. "Well, to answer your question Dad likes that the entire time that they've known each other, even when they fought, father has treated him like himself. Like a regular person, and not some hero who is perfect and can do anything. Father saw dad's flaws and loved them while others tended to try to fix them and that didn't help anything. Dad said, and I'm sorry to say this in front of you, that before Father he had never truly felt loved. Well, romantic love, I mean, cause we can't forget Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus."

"Wow, you all sound really close," Ginny responds reserves as she is sad and sorry she put herself in this situation.

"Yeah, we all love to travel, play games, and just talk with each other. We are quite a close knit family if you see us interact, some times it can be really fun while other times it can be annoying. Cause parents who can read you like a book never let you get away with anything," James finishes with a pout at the though of all the lies he'd tried to tell and being shut down because they could tell he was lying immediately.

"Where have you all traveled?" Ginny asks next still wanting to know more.

"Oh, a lot of places, we go to Paris quite a lot cause grandma lives there and we like to visit. We have been to a few parts of Africa and South America though I can't remember which parts. We have also traveled all over America, which was really interesting cause a lot of things there are different especially for the wizard society," James nods his head agreeing with himself before sending Ginny a smile.

"Alright, then why don't you guys know me, I still can't be holding that much of a grudge after so many years," Ginny raises her eyebrows as she looks at James not truly believing herself to just run away.

"Well, it's true, when dad broke up with you you were really hurt and confused. Then he said that he loved Draco and you go ballistic, accusing him of leading you on cause he was actually gay the whole time and probably didn't love you at all. You never gave him a chance to explain, that he was actually bi, and avoided him for the rest of school. Then when you graduated you went off and joined the Holyhead Harpies which helped you avoid him cause you are always traveling," James explains as they finally reach Hogsmeade and see that it is quite empty and look around the shops.

"Okay as much as I am disappointed in myself for running away, I can't help but be excited to be part of the Harpies," Ginny says as she looks behind a trash bin that's in the streets. "At least Rose said I still visit my family but I'm sad to have lost Harry even as just a friend."

"Dad misses you too but won't give father up to do it," James says and Ginny nods in understanding.

"And that makes since, he shouldn't have to give up Draco to be my friend," she sighs shaking her head at herself. "I can't believe myself."

They go quiet for some time as they just look around, but eventually start heading back when they pass Honeydukes they see Harry, Draco, and Lily inside looking at the chocolates.

"Come on, let's go in," James says grabbing Ginny's hand and dragging her behind him as they enter the shop.

"Oh boy," Ginny thinks as they meet up in the shop and stay together until they have to head back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I just looked back at some chapters to realize I made Hugo older than Lily and yet make him act younger...but now that I think about it Hugo probably got Ron's... not necessarily laziness but reluctance to do much and it is showing at a young age. While Lily got mostly everything from Draco especially his morning up and at-am view as well as his increased intelligence...I was not thinking of this a minute ago.


	22. The Time-Turner Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seems a bit forced, I knew what I was going to do for a few parts but basically winged the rest of it...

"This is so stupid, how are we even supposed to find this thing. It's so small and this place is gigantic," Blaise complains about five minutes into their search making Pansy roll her eyes.

"Just shut up and look," Pansy sighs looking at the floor, not bothering to give him any of her attention. They send a few hours in silence looking, only going up two other floors with still many to go. Eventually Blaise is sick of the silence and chooses to pout but gains no attention from Pansy making him extremely irritated.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" He demand to which she just ignore him making him angrier. "Look at me!"

"Just shut up, we don't have time for this. We only have a few hours to find the time-turner before it get dark," Pansy responds becoming irritated herself and still refusing to look at him.

"LOOK AT ME!" He practically yells making her growl in irritation before releasing a loud sigh.

"What the Bloody-" She starts to say as she turns to look at him but stops short when she comes face to face with Blaise as he grips both sides of her face.

"Are you uncomfortable with being near me?" Blaise says, well more demands, in a soft voice as she stare at him while still in shock.

"What-" She chokes out not being able to processing what he is say since he is far too close for her to concentrate.

"Do I make you uncomfortable? Is it the fact that you are to marry me even though I've slept around? Do you even actually have any feelings for me, at all? Do you hate me? Do you want to never see me again? Do you...do you..." Blaise rambles question after question, ones that have been sitting is his mind for some time now and others that just appeared. 

Many may believe him to be a strong and arrogant guy, because that is the facade he likes to portray, but he is just lonely. He doesn't sleep around for please, though that is a bonus, but to feel something. Since the dark lord returned his parents had been cold and distant, well more than usual. They expect so much from him but yet never do anything to reward him. Sure they buy him nice things but he doesn't care for any of it, he just wants to feel loved. So he sleeps his nights away wanting to feel something for one of them, and if he were to he'd stop and stay with her for the rest of his life. He just never though it would be Pansy with who he settles down with.

"I-I-I don't know," Pansy says staring at him wide eyed not sure what to say. She is quite shocked to see everything in his eyes, she isn't quite good at reading emotions so she couldn't say what exactly she sees, but she knows it a lot. She can't quite relate. It's been years since she's felt anything at all, as a child she was left to fend for herself in their large house. 

Her parents didn't care for her, the maids were too scared to be anything but blank faced when around her for fear that she would be happy. Her parents never loved each other, for they were an arranged marriage from the beginning with no emotions attached. Her mother hid away her heart for fear that father and his many mistresses would break it, so she ignored Pansy her entire life. As if that would punish her family for what they had done to her. Pansy learned that it was better to hide how you feel than to wear it on your sleeve, like Potter and his Gryffindor friends. Slytherins keep everything inside, well she though they did but looking at Blaise. Now it appears that everything is breaking loose.

She tunes back into the world around her as Blaise is still rambling as if he has lost all control of his body and words are just exploding from him mouth. She reluctantly lets a smile appear on her lips before whispering, "Just shut up." She then pulls him into a kiss one that seems to sear this feeling into her heart and she pulls away suddenly gasping for breath as she clutches her chest.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asks worried trying to keep her close as he wants more, he wants all of her. The short touch of her lips to his sends shock waves though his body's and he loves it.

"I don't know, my heart, it hurts," Pansy says looking up at him confusion clear in her expression and he can't help but smile. He grabs her face once again but this time smashes their lips together as well. She is a little reluctant at first but gives into this want. She is clearly confused by this want and surprising need that her body is presenting for this boy but she gives into it.

They just stand there so reluctant to let each other go they are leaving hand marks on each other. When they eventually have to come up for air they refuse to let go of one another. So, Blaise begins to lift her up with his hands on her butt as she jumps up wrapping her legs around his waist. While she is still heavily panting he leaves kisses along her jaw and neck, leaving hickeys in his wake.

"You're mine," He whispers against her throat and she moans loudly making him chuckle.

"Yes," She sighs loving the feeling coursing through her, they are all so new and exciting and she loves it.

He begins to walk forward heading for an empty class room right in front of them. He shuts the door behind him elated to finally feel what he's been looking for. Love. 

******

"Where do you think this thing could be?" Ron asks as they start looking around the ground floor having no clue as to what exactly this thing looks like. "What does it look like anyways?"

"Well, It has many circular strips that surround the hourglass in the center, its golden and extremely beautiful," Hermione explains smiling while Ron nods still confused. Hugo walks beside them with the stuffed animal from Ron in his hands keeping him distracted for the time being.

"Do you think we would have ever gotten together if the kids hadn't shown up?" Ron asks out of no where startling Hermione as she was so focused on their search.

"What-" Hermione starts to ask where that has come from when Ron continues to talk.

"I mean did we have feeling for each other, at all? Do we have feelings now? I just think that it's so sudden, can we form such feeling so quickly? Or are we just forcing it for the kids?" Ron reasons and Hermione could speak because of how shocked she was by Ron. She knew he was a strategist with battles but emotions as well? She had no clue.

"Yes, I do think we would have gotten together. I mean not yet but I believe I did and still do like you it just hasn't quite reached its peak yet. Maybe in a few years but here we are now, we can go slow," She smiles softly as the ground not willing to admit that her mind wasn't truly on the task at hand.

"I'd like that," Ron responds nodding and smiling over at her, admiring her features he had never seemed to pay much attention to before.

"Momma," Hugo says reaching up for her to carry him. They were now on the second floor still searching and he seemed to have gotten impatient and bored.

"Hey," Ron says drawing Hermione's attention away from their son for a moment. "Have you see the way Scorpius looks at Rose?"

"Huh?" Hermione asks have not payed much attention to their interactions.

"Like the lingering looks and how they are always touching in some way. I'm not sure if Rose has realized it yet but I'm pretty sure he likes her," Ron explains not sure if he's quite okay with the prospect of them being together or not.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asks to which he confidently nods. "Well, then I support them I think they would be cute together. I mean they are best friends, which I think is the best place to start a relationship from."

"Do you think he'll tell her?" Ron asks wondering because hoping he would have been able to tell Hermione later on if they weren't in this situation.

"I'm not sure, he may be too scared to lose her and just keep his feelings to himself. I mean he'll most likely regret it when someone else comes along to sweep her off her feet but I can see where he's coming from," Hermione describes to which Ron nods understanding where he's coming from, but she's his daughter and he isn't sure he'd want him to confess anyways. Unless he really, truly makes her happy then he'll consider accepting him.

"This is all just so strange," Ron says shaking his head and running his fingers through his hair. "We have kids, we are fifteen years old, this is all just messing with my head."

"I know but everything is going to be fine, I promise," Hermione says placing her hand on his shoulder in comfort to which he gives her a small smile. 

After a while they finally finish all their respected floors. "Since we're done, why don't we head up to meet with Blaise and Pansy and see how they are doing," Hermione suggests to which Hugo nods sleepily having no clue what he is agreeing to as Ron chuckles looking down at the small boy in his arms.

"I guess that couldn't hurt anything," Ron agreed as they head up the floors seeing how far they got. When they get to the sixth floor and look around they turn the corner to see Pansy in Blaise's arms as they feverishly make out with each other.

Ron gags loudly though they don't seem to notice as they are too occupied with each other. When they begin to head into a empty class room Ron turns away with Hermione hot on his trail. 

"Well, how about we finish the rest of the floors off before we head to meet up with the others," Hermione suggests, hopefully a better idea then last time, and Ron nods as they head up to the next floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I got the points I wanted across, and even those I didn't know I wanted, so I'm relatively happy with this chapter.
> 
> I guess I have a weird thing about them claiming them as their own (I just noticed) and I’m sure people don’t like that but I do. Not in like a controlling way but belonging.


	23. The Time-Turner Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the thing about the dungeons is that it is said to be extremely big and complicated, so I am making up everything when I talking about where they are going. So wish we luck that I did this at all successfully. Anyways, enjoy...

"Why is it always so dark down here?" Rose complains once they had stepped foot in the dungeons, stepping closer to Scorpius as she had felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. "Why does it seem like it keeps getting creepier every time I come down here?"

"That is actually false, since we are in the past this is technically, in some strange way, the first time you've been down here. Therefore it starts out creepier then it is in the future, which is actually a good thing," Scorpius says as if he has any clue as to what he is talking about while Rose just rolls her eyes.

They keep walking until they come to a three way split and knowing it will take too long to search all of them together they decide to split up. "Alright so I'll go to the right and you go to the left, if we don't find anything we'll meet back here before going down the middle together," Rose plans out to which Scorpius agrees. He honestly doesn't think he could think of a better one, he would have just had them stay together.

They walk to stand in front of their decided tunnel waving goodbye to each other and stepping in. "Lumos," Rose whispers as she walks down the passage since she had been unable to see the ground before. Rose shivers glaring at the place around her. "I really don't like this place."

She decided just to stay quiet while she continues to walk down the passage, how long is this thing? After a while she sees a light further down in the area of darkness her wand can't quite reach yet. But as she gets closer she can make out the shadow of someone. Or two?

"Um, hello?" Rose calls out wondering what they are doing here. But once she gets quite close she gets really worried as she sees they are two much older Slytherin boys smirking at her. She suddenly stops not wanting to go closer as they step in her direction.

"Ah, a Gryffindor," One of them says looking at my robes as I swallow hard and attempt to hold my ground. "What are you doing here, little lion?"

"I lost something and I'm seeing if it ended up down here," She tries to state simply but her voice shakes a little. She knows that Slytherins are not evil but she's also heard about many of them are like at this time.

"Why would it be down here, little lion? Unless you've been here before," One of them says as they both back her into a wall with no where to go. "We don't like it when Gryffindors or anyone else comes into our territory."

"But I have a friend in Slytherin, several actually," She states trying to stay strong and not be completely terrified of what they are going to do to her.

They start laughing loudly before it's the other boys turn to talk, "That's quite funny because we don't make friends with anyone, especially Gryffindors."

They send a jinx at me but I block it quickly not really in the mood to be beat up or whatever they are planning on doing. "Can we not do this, really? I just want to find what belongs to me and leave," She states exasperated to which the boys glance at each other and snake their head no.

"Hey Rosie, what's taking you so long?" Scorpius calls out into the darkness as he enters her tunnel heading down it. He had finished his own quite quickly because it was really long and only led to a small, empty closet.

He then sees a light in the darkness and makes a run towards it cause it's not moving. "Rose?" He questions before he sees the two boys' shadows cornering Rose. "What's going on?"

"Oh, this must be one of the little friends you were talking about," One of the boys chuckles walking towards her and Scorpius thinks he probably should stop but they have Rose and he won't leave her. The other boy grabs his arm roughly pulling him forward to stand in front of him but yet not close enough. "Your gonna watch what we do to Gryffindors, we don't become friends with them because we are better then them."

Scorpius looks at him with such an angry and disappointed look causing the boy to honestly look taken back. He lets go of Scorpius's arm all of a sudden while Scorpius then walks over to Rose who hugs him tightly. "I'm not going to say that I was scared because that's not very Gryffindor, but I will say I'm happy you're here," She states as she hugs him tightly.

"You all made a mistake messing with us, you know," Scorpius states not even scared of what the boys plan to do to them, because as they step closer they hit a wall, well more like an invisible barrier to separate them. Draco had taught him how to do that when he was eight for these exact situations. "I hope you have fun talking to my dad."

He had already started to walk away while the two boys just stand there not knowing how to feel. They probably won't feel fear because they are Slytherins but they also have no clue about who they are talking about, or which of Scorpius's dads.

"Do you want to continue or go back?" Scorpius asks her as he keeps his arm around her waist while they walk, to which she doesn't seem to mind.

"I would love to go back now but we need to keep looking," Rose sighs leaning more into Scorpius than she had been before. "But we can’t search this entire thing so maybe a few more floors then we head back to meet everyone else."

Scorpius smiles down at her as they head into the middle tunnel. "Sounds like a plan," He says before casting lumos to continue their search.

******

"Are we even sure this is safe?" Neville says as they walk deeper and deeper into the Chamber of Secrets.

"You know it was quite nice of Professor McGonagall to install these stairs," Luna says in her whimsical yet pleasant voice making Neville smile, even though he is terrified.

"Do you know if it was the same as how Harry and Ron experienced it I think I'd be even more terrified than I am," Neville says to which Luna nods as she is in front of him as they head down the stairs.

"Yes, I do believe it would be quite frightful to slide into a room with bones littering the floor," Luna says once she reaches the ground stepping onto the completely clean ground, no bones in sight.

"Yeah, that would be terrible," Neville says shivering at just the thought of being surrounded by bones. "And it doesn't look like it's going to fall apart, luckily."

Neville steps up into a tunnel, helping Luna up as well. They walk into a room made of stone walking into the quite clean room. "Definitely not as filthy as Harry said it used to be," Luna says walking further into the room no seeing scared at all. They step up to a large circular door in the rock and Luna speaks the parsel tongue Harry had taught her. "Oh, how exciting!"

"How are you not a Gryffindor?" Neville wonders out loud at her fearlessness in this situation while he is terrified.

"Because I don't plan on dying, I plan on getting out," Luna states as if that makes any sense as she steps into the large room on the other sides and having to climb down a short ladder. Once they both stood there staring at the huge room full of stone snake heads Luna speaks. "It is quite beautiful."

Neville looks at her like she is crazy but he can't keep it that way as it fades to a smile. As he smiles she turns to see him and smiles in return. "Alright, then let's get looking," Neville claps walking toward the nearest snake to look around it. "Can you imagine being in here with a 60 foot long snake trying to kill you?"

"Neville, I have a lively imagination please refrain from putting those thoughts in my head," Luna says as she looks around the snake's head on the other side. "But I can only imagine how afraid Harry really was when he was fighting it."

They talk a little while they continue to look around the rest of the snake heads but coming up empty. "Where could that blasted thing be?" Neville wonders looking around the room before looking up to inspect the large statues of Salazar Slytherin. He gasps as he sees a small, shining object strangely, as if by magic, balancing on the nose of the statue.

"There it is!" Neville exclaims pointing at it so that Luna could see it too. He walks to the side of the statue and starts to climb it slipping quite a few times.

"Please be careful," Luna says looking up at him worriedly not wanting him to be injured. Once Neville reaches the top Luna sighs in relief since he is yet to be injured. "Now, please refrain from injuring yourself."

"I'm alright Luna," Neville says nodding down at her as he walks over to stand on top of the head. "Now this is going to be the hard part."

He walks to the very front of the top of the statue's head and kneels down. He braces his hand on the top of the nose and leans forward at an angle that allows gravity to push him forward and off the head. Luna gasps loudly running forward to cast, "Wingardium Leviosa!" She is able to catch him just in time before he hits the ground.

"Oh Merlin, are you okay?" Luna says running to his side and dropping to her knees next to him. She pulls him into a tight hug to reassure herself that he is alright. Neville is in fact a little shocked because she didn't seem like one who opening shows affection, because of what other do to her.

"Thanks," He says simply before hugging her back. After a little while she pulls back to look at him, their arms around each other still, and smacks his arm as a punishment.

"You idiot, you could have just used accio to get it!" Luna exclaims having realized this earlier but saw his determination and let him be the 'hero.' "This is why I'm not a Gryffindor!"

Neville chuckles smiling at this side of her he's never seen before removing one of his hands from behind her back to reveal the time- turner in his hands. "I still got it though," He chuckles staring at her glare as she looks between the time-turner and him.

"Gryffindors really are stupid," Luna sighs rolling her eyes but trying to hold back her smile, though she can't quite do it. Neville grins at her smile, happy she is not terribly mad at him. But he is shocked when Luna abruptly pulls him forward and into a kiss. And once it ends with him still in shock she leans her forehead on his. "I'm glad you're okay."

When they eventually arrive at the Room of Requirements it appears as everyone is there except Blaise and Pansy. "Where are Blaise and Pansy?" Neville asks startling a few people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I get it's weird where I had them find the Time-turner but I kinda just wanted to make it quite difficult to reach it.
> 
> When talking about Luna not showing emotion much it wasn’t in a bad way, cause I adore her, but like in a way where she's nice but keeps everything hidden so her emotions aren't necessary used against her, like Draco.
> 
> I'm not sure how well this turned out or if it is bad but it was fun to write a new side of Luna so keep reading I can't promise there'll be much more Luna and Neville in this book but we'll see...


	24. What happened?

"Where's Blaise and Pansy?"

"Oh, um they won't be joining us for dinner," Ron says clearing his throat and trying not to blush. Hermione is doing the same while also trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

"Okay," Harry drags out not exactly able to pick up on what they are trying to say while the twins chuckle loudly. "Anyways, we can confirm that it wasn't in the shrieking shack, did anyone else have any luck?"

"We found it," Neville says holding it up for everyone to see as the kids had a group hug. "I mean I almost died trying to get it but I got it."

"Oh, don't be over dramatic you would have only had a few broken bones. But if you had hit the ground I'd have no way to carry you out," Luna says standing quite close to him, well closer than she is willing to do with anyone else.

"Same thing," Neville responds chuckling before handing the time-turner over to Hermione who knows more about them than anyone else.

Rose sighs happily leaning her forehead on Scorpius's shoulder in relief. "I feel like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders," She says smiling still not moving her head.

"Yeah cause you put it on mine," Scorpius jokes to which she pulls away to glare at him but eventually just smiles fondly. Then out of no where a hand is placed on her shoulder and she jumps, a terrified look on her face as she hides behind Scorpius.

She looks to see Ron froze having not expected such a response from her. Everyone is looking at her now wondering what happened to make her act like that. "What's wrong?" Hermione asks pulling Ron away slightly.

"Just a bit jumpy, I'm fine," She resounds chuckling nervously stepping out from behind Scorpius, not acting like a startled cat anymore.

"What happened?" Harry asks looking between the two kids. Scorpius looks like he is going to say something before Rose then cuts him off.

"Nothing, it's fine," She states simply giving Scorpius a look to shut up to which he huffs annoyed.

"Well," Harry drags out not sure if he believes her but moves on anyways. "Did anyone else have much trouble?"

"The forest is just too big-," George starts and Fred finishes. "-we didn't get to check a lot of it."

"That's fine, I mean we have it now so that doesn't really matter," Hermione says smiling at the twins fondly. 

"I mean it was kind of strange to be in the empty Quidditch field but nothing out of the ordinary happened," Seamus says with a light blush in his cheeks, a rumpled shirt, and messed up hair. Dean stood next to him looked a little more put together but still messy.

"Yeah sure," Hermione chuckles observing their clasped hands behind Seamus's back as he stands more in front of Dean. "Anyways, we should probably take this to Dumbledore."

They all head into the school when Lily asks to be held by Fred shocking everyone but he is happy to comply. They get to his office and head up.

"Those who are concerned stay, the rest of you go to dinner," Dumbledore states with his back to all of them. Fred puts Lily down to which she gives him a big hug before everyone but Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Ron leave. They walk into his office with the children, closing the door behind them. "Who was the one who found it?"

"Neville and Luna," Harry answers to which Dumbledore nods his head walking back over to his desk.

"Children," Dumbledore says gesturing to the seats in front of his desk, and as obedient as if they are trained dogs they walk over and sit in the chairs.

"What is to be done now?" Harry asks stepping forward to be closer to the children as the others do the same. Draco grabs Harry's hand not getting a good feeling about this. He squeezes it tightly when suddenly the door bursts open startling them.

"Are we late? What's going on?" Blaise and Pansy say looking about as if something really big is happening and they don't want to miss a thing. Everyone laughs at what a mess the two are. Rumpled clothes, bruised lips, hair going in every direction, and flushed faces.

"Ms. Parkinson and Mr. Zabini, you are not required to be here, head down to dinner," Dumbledore says to which they ignore him walking to stand next to the other two couples.

"If they are here than I'm here," Pansy says stubbornly as she crosses her arms over her chest to say that she isn't moving. 

Dumbledore sighs but let's them stay anyways because he doesn't want to fight his students over the matter. "Very well," He sighs once again. 

"So, what's going to happen now?" Lily asks looking up at the much bigger man who smiles down at her with a kind look in his eyes. She returns the smile happily to which he chuckles cheerfully.

Then he sobers up making a sad look appear on his face before he finally starts to speak what he hasn't wanted to tell them yet. "I-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger and sorry it's so short, you know I'm bad at fillers so sorry if it sucks. I've had the next chapter typed for a while now and I was just able to lead up to it kind of how I wanted. It seems a bit rushed but they haven't been home in like a month or something so I think it's about time to get them home. Don't you think?


	25. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know when I first watched Harry Potter I had that beginning ship of Harry and Hermione but by the third or so movie I knew she was to be with Ron. Then I was lost and then Ginny came and I found it really cute and safe. But like I feel like Harry would feel trapped in such a safe and "supposed to be perfect" relationship. 
> 
> Then I got into the Non-cannon relationships when I started using Pinterest and Wattpad. I first thought Dramione was cute cause it kinda is but then I discovered Drarry. I fell in love with it and the dynamics that can take place. It's not a perfect relationship and they both grew up with their own weaknesses and mistakes which I think makes them stronger as a couple. Also they are just TOO cute!!

"What!?!" They all yell, besides the children who are sitting in the chairs at Dumbledore's desk watching their parents freak out.

"Let me repeat. I will be obliviating the entire school, we have already learned too much and must now forget as to not disrupt the future," Dumbledore says, almost reluctantly, once again as the three couples glance at each other terrified.

"But....but if you do that we won't remember ever being together," Draco states gripping Harry's hand as tight as he possibly can. "Ginny!"

"Oh boy," Harry groans closing his eyes tightly as if he can imagine himself out of this situation. He doesn't want to go back to when they were together just to break her heart again, he didn't like doing it the first time.

"Now that the time-turner has been found the children must return and you must forget. This has been the plan since they first arrived, you must understand," McGonagall sighs smiling sadly at the couples and children in front of her. "I trust that you will be able to find your way once you forget, just have some faith."

"But before this I swore to myself I'd never tell Harry how I felt, I will still be bound to that promise that was instilled in my brain. There is no way that I'll end up telling him. And he's still with Ginny and won't believe he's gat or even bi. How will this possibly work out!?!" Draco fumes starting to yell as he gets angrier and Harry tries to calm him down. Draco just doesn't want to process this, as this may be the end of them being together. Draco buries his face in Harry's chest as Harry hugs him tightly. Ron and Hermione don't seem as worried, knowing they did have feeling before this confirms that they will get together, hopefully.

"I always had doubts," Harry whispers in Draco's ear. "I'm sure everyone does I just never explored them because I already had Ginny. But I know we'll find each other, I mean look at them they are our kids."

He gestures to their kids who smile at them softly and Lily with a bright smile waving happily. Draco smiles at them letting a tear fall before hugging Harry tighter and burying his head in his neck.

"Gosh, I'm going to miss you guys," Hermione says staring at the kids with a sad smile not wanting to let them go.

"You'll be fine," James says waving it off as if it were nothing. "You guys won't even remember you miss us."

"That doesn't help at all," Ron chuckles as Rose smacks the back of a James's head making him flinch and sit down further in his chair.

"Mama," Hugo yells reaching his arms out and grabbing in Hermione's direction for her to pick him up. "Love you Mama!"

Hermione smiles tears filling her eyes as she hugs Hugo to her chest tightly. "I'm happy that I get to become a mother," She says smiling brightly and kissing the top of Hugo's head. She then turns to Ron to speak to him. "Thank you."

"Hey you're the one who's going to end up doing all the work I just help a little," Ron chuckles with a bright blush on his cheeks making everyone chuckle.

Pansy and Blaise just seem to be standing in shock the entire time unable to comprehend this. They had just bonded and they are being told they have to forget it. Pansy looks at Blaise with tears in her eyes and jumps straight into his arms. She cries into his shoulder as she tries to stop herself. But it doesn't work so Blaise tries to calm her with reassuring words.

"Alright, should we do it in here or do you guys have a preference?" Dumbledore asks looking at the young teens as they glance at each other smiling.

"The Room of Requirements, since we've all spent so much time together there," Hermione says making both Dumbledore and McGonagall smile at one another and nod their heads in understanding.

"Will we get to see Professor Snape before we go?" Lily asks Dumbledore all of a sudden shocking everyone a bit.

"I will see if he is available to join us and tell him to meet us there if he can," Dumbledore says sending his patronus off as they stand up and leave his office.

They walk into a new room this time, it's extremely large with high ceilings, the walls seem to shine like stars, and that was it, there was no furniture in the room. "What is this room?" Scorpius asks looking around them shocked.

"I'm not sure I just wanted a room that would make a beautiful send off," Harry smiles thanking the room quietly for showing them this unique and beautiful room. "Too bad we'll forget it's here."

"We won't!" Lily cheers. "I'll be sure to find it once I go to Hogwarts!"

"I hope you do," Draco says squatting down in front of her and she jumps on him giving him a tight hug. "Merlin, I'm going to miss you guys."

"You won't even reme-" James starts saying agin but is cut of by being whacked in the head by Rose, again.

"Not helping," Rose says before walking to hug her own parents. "It's been so cool seeing you guys so young. I wish you luck with everything that is going to be happening, stay safe."

"I don't know for sure what you are talking about but I can guess and we probably will need luck, and a lot of it," Hermione says chuckling and bringing Rose into a tight hug.

Lily starts walking over to Dumbledore with Hugo following behind her. "It was nice to meet you Albus," Lily states reaching her hand as far up as she can to shake hands with him. He chuckles softly before grabbing her hand and shaking it.

"You as well Ms. Potter," Dumbledore says smiling remembering his own young student from far in the past and can't help but smile at that girl's granddaughter standing in front of him. "I hope you have a happy life."

As Lily stepped away Hugo took her place trying to say something but not quite being able to think of something so he babbles on about seemingly nothing with an outstretched hand. Dumbledore chuckles shaking his hand and making Hugo smile brightly. "It was nice to meet you too," Dumbledore responds. 

Then both Lily and Hugo pull McGonagall into a big hug which she is extremely happy to accept. "I still can't imagine you with kids, you're all still so young," McGonagall says looking at the teenagers as they stand next to their children. She tries to imagine them in the future and it's hard but she can just briefly see them and tears come to her eyes. "I'm so proud of all of you."

They all smiling lovingly at this wonderful woman in front of them who has watched after them since they had arrived at Hogwarts. "It's time," Dumbledore says after a few more minutes of them all saying goodbye to one another.

All of a sudden Scorpius pulls Harry into another hug whispering in his ear, "Remember that things are going to happen and father is going to do some terrible things but he's being forced to. They aren't his fault. Just support him because he's going to break and if you aren't there he's going to fall." 

Their parents step away as all the kids huddle together in the center of the room ready to head home. "Wait what about Professor Snape!" Lily says causing everyone to look at the door waiting for him to appear but he doesn't.

"I'm sorry Lily," Draco says smiling sadly at his daughter who looks like she's going to cry. When all of a sudden the door flies open to reveal the greasy haired man standing there watching at Scorpius begins to turn the time-turner and imagining home.

"Goodbye Professor Snape!" Lily yells as the room fills with a bright light and as it fades it is revealed that the kids are gone.

"Just in time," Dumbledore says patting Snape's back in congratulations for being able to hear her goodbye before she was gone. "Lily really cared for you."

At this statement Snape was frozen as he though about both the girl he loved and her granddaughter. He had no words for how long he's waited to hear those words. He could have cried but he didn't, holding in all those emotions as he always had. Not one to be emotional and show how he was feeling to anyone else.

"It will occur this evening at dinner so I suggest you say your goodbyes before then," Dumbledore announces as he walked out with McGonagall and Snape following behind him.


	26. I Don’t Want to Forget

They all head outside to sit by the lake, Harry leans back against a tree while Draco curls into his side with his head on Harry's shoulder.

Ron is sitting next to them with Hermione sitting between his legs as she leans back against his chest. "You know I'm actually going to miss being around you guys," Draco says chuckling gaining looks from the other pair. "You may be a bit obnoxious sometimes but I think maybe that's a good thing. Maybe that's why Harry likes you guys so much."

"What do you mean?" Ron asks still looking at this person, he isn't quite sure who he is anymore. It's like someone has placed a imperius curse on him just to fool them into trusting him.

"You don't act differently when he's around, you don't pretend to be perfect but instead show your flaws openly. You both aren't perfect and that's perfectly fine," Draco can not believe the words that are coming out of his mouth. He is complementing them, something he never thought he could do before. "I still have trouble with that."

Draco wants to scream, why is he telling them all of these things that he has kept inside of him. Is it because they are going to forget in a little while and he wants them to know even if they do forget it? He just wants this moment to last forever, him in Harry's arms at peace with the couples next to them.

Harry kisses his temple softly whispering in his ear, "I love you." Draco can't help but smile up at him seeing complete and unchanging love in his bright green eyes.

"I love you too," Draco says grinning happily, happier then he can ever remember being in his entire life.

"You two are disgustingly cute," Pansy says chuckling as she gains all of their attention.

"How was your um...time together?" Ron coughs blushing as he avoids eye contact while Hermione giggles.

"Well, if you must know it was bloody fantastic," Blaise responds making the couple blush a bright red. Harry just looks back and forth between the two quite confused while Draco just chuckles at his face.

Harry gives up leaning against the tree even more, though he is still tense knowing they will have to head to dinner in a few minutes. "I'm gonna miss this with all of you guys," He sighs looking at Draco and the other couples.

"Awe, Harry you aren't so bad yourself," Pansy says smiling at him before looking over at the other couple with a smaller smile. "Neither are you lot."

"Gee, thanks," Ron tries to say sarcastically but he is actually kind of touched by her words. But what's sad is once this is over they will go back to hating each other once again. Though apparently in the future they will be somewhat friends. "I wonder how long it'll be before we actually become friends."

"Well, if it's up to these two probably not long," Pansy says gesturing to Draco and Harry who look at her confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Draco asks as his eyebrows scrunch together in confusion making her giggle. Yes, Pansy Parkinson just giggled!

"I mean isn't it obvious?" Blaise looks at the couple like they're stupid confusing them even more then before.

"They're right mate," Ron says agreeing with the couple, something he thought he'd never actually do.

"Please elaborate," Draco says nodding in Pansy's direction to keep talking.

"Well, you two could barely keep your hands off of each other before you knew you liked each other, now that you know you seem to not want to let go of each other, at all. I am one hundred percent sure it won't take long for you guys to get together," Pansy explains causing the couple to look back and forth between each other and Pansy for a minute.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Harry says making the other couples laugh, not helping at all.

"Well, you guys fought all the time and most of it was physical. You would grab at each other and roll around on the floor. There are two contexts as to which that can fit," Pansy states knowingly as she tries not to laugh at the couples wide eyed look.

"But we were trying to hurt each other," Harry says not sure if he even wants to acknowledge the unknown context of their earlier actions.

"Or that was just an excuse to touch each other since you were neither friends nor lovers," Hermione adds making the couple whip around to look at her with their same wide eyed look.

Draco calmed down a moment and actually started to think about what they were saying. "I think they might actually be true," Draco states grabbing Harry's attention. "I mean I've liked you for so long and had to keep my feelings hidden so I guess they decided to come out in another form."

"But again, we were trying to hurt each other," Harry says not understanding how they could get love from fighting.

"But that's what we are expected to do," Draco says turning to fully face him. "Slytherin and Gryffindor. Chosen One and Death Eater. Potter and Malfoy. That's how we started so no matter how we feel or felt we'll still have to fight. I mean look at it, our dads even fought."

"Please don't accuse my dad of being gay," Harry says looking at him as if that is what he is expecting.

"No! Definitely not, because I would never accuse my own father of being gay either," Draco calms to which Harry nods telling him to continue. "It's just something that's been passed down through the generations. It's like we are in their places in the past, the scenario is almost the exact same except..."

Draco leaves it open for Harry to finish which he does with a smile, "Except we love each other."

"Exactly," Draco responds smiling brightly and giving him a thorough kiss on the lips to which Harry happily responds to.

"Okay, Okay, now that that is finished I think it's about time we head in," Ron sighs causing the couple to pull away, still so close, and staring into each other's eyes. They bite their lips not wanting to leave quite yet when they just start kissing once again. "I think we should give them a minute." 

"Yeah," Blaise responds as all four of them stand up and walk towards the school while Draco and Harry continue to snog. It's probably the most desperate and passionate kiss they had ever shared and they didn't want to let go of each other.

"I love you," Draco gasps out when they finally pull away and leans his forehead on Harry's. "I love you."

Harry can't help but smile and chuckle at this beautiful boy in his lap. A boy he never thought would be where he is at this moment. If you were to tell Harry last month that he would be snogging Draco Malfoy he would probably think you'd gone insane, but now that he's here he wouldn't give it up for the world. But that is what is expected of him and he really doesn't want that.

"Let's run away," Harry states making Draco laugh and shake his head.

"You know we can't do that," He sighs as he pulls away and returns to sitting on the ground and not up on his knees.

"I wish we could," Harry says looking down at the ground sadness and fear running through his mind and he doesn't want Draco to see that. But Draco knows already, tilting Harry's head up to look into his beautiful, bright green eyes. 

"No matter what happens, whether we forget this month, whether one of us dies, and no matter if we don't get together in the end I want you to know that I do love you. Okay?" Draco asks looking at all the hidden emotions that Harry's eyes seem to be revealing, and most of them are love.

"I love you so much," Harry sighs closing his eyes to collect himself before he opens them and starts to stand up. "I guess it's time to go then."

"Yeah," Draco responds grabbing the hand Harry is offering to help him up. When he gets to his feet neither let go as they walk back into the school meeting the others before walking into the great hall utterly terrified about what is going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I wanna address the fact as to why in this story Umbridge doesn't have a clue about Draco and Harry, or the kids. It's because I wrote it that she doesn't eat in the great hall cause I don't like her and don't give a crap about anything to do with her. I did not give her the privilege of knowing about the children at all.
> 
> P.S. - If you wanted to know it was Umbridge who put Love potion in Harry's cup. It was kinda for the reason to distract him from anything she plans to do around the school. So that he won't try to stop her or snoop around in her business, as he does and should do.


	27. Obliviate

"If you hadn't heard in the beginning then you have eventually noticed that the children who were here are in fact the future children of those select students. And thanks to Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Lovegood they have been able to return to their own time earlier tonight," Dumbledore begins causing many to gasp and whisper among their tables. "And with this knowledge you all must forget, I know that there have been many things that may have occurred to each one of you this month but it is to be forgotten."

A Ravenclaw student's hand then shot up immediately making Dumbledore chuckle but point at her talking her to speak, "What about everything we've learned in our classes? That will be forgotten as well?"

"Yes, it will be up to your teacher what you make up and what you don't do, don't worry too much. And I would like to give many of you my apologies," Dumbledore says looking towards the three couples standing at the back of the tables as well as a few at their house tables. "For I know how important this month has been for you."

Ron gives Hermione a quick kiss on the lips shocking her as they have yet kissed. "See you in the future babe," Ron says winking at her making her chuckle softly shaking her head and smile at him lovingly.

"I'm scared," Draco says into Harry's chest as he holds onto him tightly. "I really don't want to forget."

Harry pushes him back to wipe away the few fallen tears and to cup his face gently. "I love you now and will most definitely realize it when we forget, such as you have said to me before." 

"Promise?" Draco says knowing even if he does promise there is nothing truly saying he'll remember that he has promised.

"Promise," Harry says pressing his lips then his forehead. "Do you promise?"

Harry already knows fully well that Draco promises but he wants to hear him say it now that it is about to happen. "Promise," Draco responds giving him a quick kiss on the lips before they turn back to look at Dumbledore.

"Don't hate me too much, okay?" Blaise whispers to Pansy as he kisses her temple. "I won't know that you're mine, so please forgive me as I will be cheating." 

Pansy pouts slapping his arm and turning away from him. "Jerk," She states trying to hide her smile.

He chuckles hugging her from behind and kissing her neck. "You weren't saying that earlier," He teases as he kisses up her neck. "It's sad that I won't remember having the most beautiful girl under me as she screams out my name."

"Perv!" Pansy exclaims turning in his arms and slapping his chest repeatedly. She stops and smiles up at him sadly giving him a tender kiss on the lips.

"I hope our daughter looks just like you do right now," Blaise says tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear as she looks at him lovingly. Her eyes widen at his next words as they hadn't admitted it and she had no time to respond. "Gosh, I love you."

"Obliviate!" Dumbledore's magic begins to drift through the room taking everyone's memories as their heads either fall to the table, are frozen, or they collapse to the ground.

In a moment of desperation Harry grabs Draco by the face whispers, "I love you," and slams their lips together. As they kiss Dumbledore's magic begins to wash over them, every kiss, every hug, every 'I love you' washes away. Thus leaving two young boys snogging passionately in a room of sleeping people.

Once they pull away both of them keep their eyes closed breathless, dizzy, and confused. Who was I snogging? They both wondered.

Harry is the first to open his eyes and gawks at his snogging partner. "Malfoy," Harry gasps between breaths causing Draco's eyes to shoot open.

"Potter?" Draco looks at Harry extremely confused then around the room at the other students who are already awake or are just now waking up. His eyes catch Pansy who is smiling at him brightly then Blaise's who are looking at him with confusion.

The next thing he realizes is that Harry's hands are in his hair while his own were wrapped around Harry's waist. "I....I...um," Draco stutters his brain not able to comprehend what is happening. He abruptly pulls away from Harry and looks around at the now staring students and dashes out of the room with Pansy and Blaise not too far behind.

"Blood 'ell," Ron says staring at Harry as he stares after the blond. "What were you doing snogging the ferret?"

"I...I'm not entirely sure," Harry responds quietly lifting his hand to feel his swollen lips. He can't remember anything, the last thing he remembers before he was in the dining hall was potions then Quidditch practice.

"What was that!?!" Ginny demands glaring at Harry, angry to have seen her boyfriend snogging someone else. "Are you gay?"

"I...don't know," Harry says quietly unable to move he doesn't know what to do or say. He's etremely confused and lost, wishing that Draco hadn't run, that he'd have stayed and helped him understand. 

"I know you all are quite confused but there had been some visitors that had arrived and you were not allowed to remember them. They were here for a month and therefore you have forgotten a month, therefore you must relearn everything that had been taught in this time period, that's up to your teachers," Dumbledore stopped for a moment to look at the teachers as they nod in understanding. "And everything that had occurred when you awoke," He pauses and looks straight into Harry's eyes before continuing. "was your own choice and the last memory in which your forgotten self wishes for you to remember."

Harry felt a shock run through him, what had happened in that month for him to have wanted to remember snogging Draco. He puts his hand to his forehead trying to straighten out the thoughts in his brain. 

"Harry?" Hermione says quietly placing her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him in his time of confusion. "Do you wanna go after him?"

Harry opens his mouth to deny what she is asking but he can't speak. He glances at the glaring Ginny as she stands across from him with her arms crossed over her chest. He looks at his two best friends and forces himself to speak though it's only a whisper, "Yes."

Hermione smiles sympathetically at him and pushes him in the direction of the doors, "Then hurry up."

Harry hesitates for a second sending Ginny the most apologetic look she had ever seen, making her glare faulter. Then he takes off sprinting straight out of the great hall to find the blond.

"Mione, what the bloody 'ell did you do that for?" Ron says stepping up next to her staring after their best friend.

"I...I'm not sure," She says smiling softly at the now closed door. "But I think we'll find out soon."

Ron just glances suspiciously between Hermione and the doors before huffing, frustrated that he doesn't understand.


	28. Welcome Home

2016

All of a sudden there is a flash of light and loud banging that can be heard from downstairs. Everyone at the dining table freezes not sure what they should expect if they are to go upstairs.

"What if it's the kids?" Ron wonders out loud hopeful that he may be right.

"What if it isn't?" Draco counters reluctant to go up first, because he's terrified and second, if it isn't the kids then there is a chance he could get hurt and that's most definitely not good for the baby. "So, who's going up?"

Ron was about to say that he should go up if he's so willing to push it off on someone, but then he looks down at his stomach and shuts up. "I'll go," Harry standing up from the table and kissing Draco on the forehead as he tries to pull him back into his seat. 

"Harry," Draco whines not wanting him to go, though he knows that he won't be able to stop him. The rest of them stand up and follow a little ways behind him.

There are voices on the other side of Hermione's office door. "Why do you always land on me!?!" Rose demands as she yells at an embarrassed Scorpius. 

"You okay Lily?" Scorpius asks suddenly not having an answer for Rose's question as she too turns to check on Hugo.

A big smile grows on Harry's face as he pushes open the office door to see the kids standing there. "I'm so glad you guys are safe!" Harry says running forward and pulling them all into a big hug. 

"Uncle Harry, can't breath," Rose says making him chuckle as he lets go and she dramatically sucks in air. 

A moment later Ron, Hermione, and Draco rush into the room with the rest of the family to give them hugs and see if they're okay. Once it is finally decided that they are fine Hermione becomes very serious, "Where is it?"

Scorpius reluctantly steps forward and places the time-turner in Hermione's waiting, open hand. "I'm really sorry Aunt Hermione, I didn't know that it was the time-turner," Scorpius apologizes as he stares down at the ground. Hermione's angry glare slips a little from her face as she sighs.

"I'm not going to say that it's okay, because it's not, but I'm glad you are home," Hermione responds stooping down to give him a hug before he goes to his father and she goes to her own kids.

"You are so grounded young man," Draco says looking at Scorpius with a stern look before grabbing his head and pulling him into a hug. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Daddy!" Lily cheers loudly as she runs up to Harry and hugs his legs making him chuckle and pick her up.

"Well, hello my little flower," Harry says grinning and kissing her cheek sloppily making her giggle and wipe away his saliva.

"Yeah, missed you so," James says sarcastically knowing it would get Harry's attention.

"Oh, shush. Come here," Harry says rolling his eyes at James's dramatics. Draco denies it but that is all him. He always says that James is like Harry yet when you look at this part of James you can't deny how much he is like Draco. "Love you."

"Love you too dad," James says giving him a tight hug before heading over to Draco as Scorpius walks up to Harry.

"So, what is it?" Harry says looking at his son expectantly waiting to hear his punishment.

"Well, since I'll be at school father said he's going to talk to McGonagall about having me do detention for a month," Scorpius sighs to which Harry nods in understanding and wondering what he will be doing in detention.

"Makes sense," Harry states making Lily giggle and Scorpius pout before continuing.

"He also said no Quidditch for a month," Scorpius says to which it's Harry's turn to be confused. 

"But he knows you guys are coming up on a big game, you can't just go missing practices," Harry huffs before a smirk grows on his face. "Don't worry about it, you'll keep going to practices but you owe me young man."

"It's not like it's going to be anything you dislike," Scorpius responds rolling his eyes and blushing a dark red as Harry chuckles and nods his head ruffling Scorpius's hair.

"I'm happy you're home," Harry says grinning and kissing him on the forehead. "Just be sure to be extra nice to your father, this stress hasn't been good for him or the baby."

"Yeah, Have you guys found out the gender yet?" Scorpius asks as they head over to James and Draco, they had been gone for a month so they could have looked.

"No, but we will in a few more weeks," Harry chuckles kissing Draco's temple when they reach them. "How about we head down to finish dinner?"

When they are all settled and eating there is a sudden knock on the door. "Were you expecting someone?" Draco asks looking at Hermione who stands and walks over to open the door.

"Not that I know of," Hermione responds shrugging as she opens the door to see a box just sitting on the porch. She's a bit hesitant as she cast spells to verify that it is safe to touch and not going to explode, or something. Once she sees that it's fine she walks it back into the dining room and sets it down. "Something came."

"What is it?" Ron asks almost instantly even though she hasn't opened the box yet.

"Let me open it and find out first," She responds chuckling at her husband as she opens it. Almost instantly a spell is broken and blue swirls of magic fill the air going in all directions. Everyone gasps watching almost hypnotized by it when all of a sudden they fly into Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco. Their eyes go wide as they stare at nothing with a very unfocused look.

"Woah," Harry whispers as he just stares, then all at once they shake their head blinking taking in their surroundings.

"Ugh, now I have a headache," Draco groans rubbing his temple and squinting his eyes. He then looks at the others with a questioning look. "Do you guys remember too?"

"Yeah," they respond nodding their heads.

"What in Merlin's name was that!?!" James exclaims looking at their parents worried and confused.

"We remember," Harry says looking at their kids who are confused so he decides to elaborate further. "We remember when you guys appeared all those years ago, where you've been all this month."

"How?" Rose asks not understanding how that's possible, Dumbledore wiped everyone's memories.

"There's a note," Hermione says reaching inside and pulling out a piece of parchment and reading it. "When I was obliviating you I took a select amount of memories into storage and asked for them to be delivered on this day of this year that you may remember. Good Luck."

"That old man, of course this was him," Draco says chuckling and shaking his head and turning to Harry smiling. "At least now we understand how we actually got together."

"Yeah," Harry whispers looking at Draco with complete happiness and love apparent on his face. Harry kisses his softly as Hermione smiles and Ron gags.

Then all of their phones go off. "Hello Pansy," Draco says chuckling as a voice comes across the phone.

"What's up, Dean?" Ron exclaims grinning.

"Yes, hello to you too Luna," Hermione responds softly listening to her talk on the other side of the phone.

"Hi, Ginny," Harry says causing everyone to look at him shocked she had called him. They haven't talked since fifth year since she always avoided him.

"I'm so sorry!" She said the emotion evident in her voice, she was going to cry. "I'm so very sorry for ignoring you for all of these years. I wish we could have stayed friends."

Harry smiles softly to himself and glances at Draco who looks at him with a sad smile. "I'd still like to be friends, if that's okay?" Harry responds softly.

"Yes, I would love that please forgive me. I'll try to make it up to you, I promise," She says tears streaming down her face. 

"Okay, it's nice to finally hear from you though," Harry says nodding to himself.

"You too, tell the others hi for me, I'll see you soon," Ginny responds before hanging up and he's just left there staring at it.

"Okay Pansy, I've got to go. Call you later," Draco says hanging up and walking over to Harry and pulling him into a hug. "I'm happy for you. Just make sure she knows you're mine."

"Now don't go getting jealous on me, you already know I'm yours," Harry says with a watery chuckle as tears are in his eyes. "Merlin, it's been like what, twenty years."

Everyone smiles at him as they end their own phone calls. "I guess everyone remembers now," Hermione sighs as they all sit back in their seats.

"Well, this was a happy experience wasn't it," Scorpius says smiling and looking at everyone.

"You're still grounded," Draco doesn't even hesitate as he continues to hug Harry. Scorpius's happy smile deflates and he's left with a frown as he stares at the table.

Harry takes a deep breath before releasing a sigh turning to kiss Draco’s cheek before speaking, "Welcome home!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near be prepared.


	29. Finally

1995

"Draco, stop!" Pansy calls after him trying to stop him from running away from what happened with Harry.

"Why should I?" Draco says over his shoulder still not stopping his brisk walk towards the dungeons.

"Because you don't know everything, maybe there is something you're missing," Blaise calls after him tired of chasing Draco. 

"What could I possibly be missing?" Draco demands stopping abruptly and turning to his friends. "I was kissing Harry Potter and he was obviously disgusted."

"How could you possibly know that? You didn't even stay to see how he felt," Pansy says exasperated as she finally stood in front of him in the middle of the hallway. 

"How do you expect him to feel?" Draco says throwing his arms up while Pansy chooses not to respond.

"I'm going to ask one more time, what was that? Did you initiate it or did he?" Blaise cuts in still shocked from what he say in the great hall. Sure he knew Draco was gay and had a crush on someone but he never guessed it was Potter.

At that moment Harry comes racing down the halls and stops around the corner as Draco begins to rant.

"I don't know what that was. And no I am not going to go back and confronting him about it. I am just going to ignore it because that is what he is going to do as well. Why would he want me if he already has the Weaslette? And just so you remember HE'S NOT GAY. Have you ever seen him with a guy? NO!" Draco can't help but rant giving his friends no room to answer any of the questions he was asking them. 

"Just because I haven't been with a guy doesn't mean I'm not gay or bi," Harry says stepping around the corner with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face.

Draco takes a few steps back shocked that Harry had heard what he said. A blush grows up his neck as he tries to avoid Harry's penetrating eyes. "So, you don't like me," Draco states matter of factually.

"You can't tell me what I feel," Harry says as he starts taking steps forward while Pansy and Blaise move out of his way. Draco shoots them a glare for just leaving him to Harry's devices, to which they shrug innocently and run back in the direction of the great hall.

"But you don't," Draco states again but weaker than before scared yet intrigued by what is happening.

"I could," Harry states as Draco is backed against the wall and Harry is only a breath away from him and could easily lean forward to kiss him at any moment.

"What about the Weaslette?" Draco breaths unsure if he even remembers how to breath as Harry stands so close to him. He had dreamed about this so many times but he never believed it could actually be happening. It this a dream?

Harry chuckles as he stares at this beautiful and unsure boy standing in front of him. He wonders why he had never realized how beautiful he was before all of this. All he wants is for Draco to be his and no one else's because he would be so angry at himself if he ever let Draco go.

"Easy, all I have to say is that we're over. How could I lead her on if I am in love with someone else?" Harry states, that word the word Draco had always dreamed of Harry saying to him. 

"Love?" Draco chokes out shocked, confused, and not knowing how to respond.

"Yeah, I don’t know how but I can feel it," Harry sighs as he nuzzles into Draco's neck smiling happily as he wraps his arms around Draco's waist. He takes a deep breath loving how it feels to be so close to Draco. "Love."

Draco gasps as Harry kisses the space between his neck and his shoulder. He doesn't know what to do with his hands so he just leaves them to stay at his sides. "How can you be so sure?" Draco whispers as Harry continues to leave gentle kisses on his neck making it hard to swallow. If this is a dream he never wants to wake up.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I've never had anyone make me feel this way. That kiss was amazing and then you ran, I wish you would have stayed," Harry whispers against Draco's neck causing him to shiver, in a good way.

"I though you hated it, I thought you hated me," Draco sighs finally moving his arms to wrap around Harry's neck.

"I've never hated you, I just didn't realize I loved you," Harry chuckles pulling away to stare into Draco's silver-blue eyes. Harry so badly wants to kiss Draco but wants him to make the first move so he knows Draco isn't uncomfortable.

"Are you sure?" Draco asks not wanting to kiss Harry without knowing for sure that Harry isn't tricking him or going to change his mind later on.

"Yeah," Harry breaths, his warm breath against Draco's lips causing him to smile. It's like they are dancing around what they really want to do and Draco quite liked teasing Harry so he pulls away.

Harry pouts at Draco before Draco then leans in to whisper in Harry's ear, "Are you one hundred percent positive?"

"Merlin, just shut up and kiss me," Harry mumbles making Draco smirk gripping the sides of Harry's face and smashing their lips together.

They smile against each other's lips feeling as if they had done this a thousand times before. They seemed to fit together perfectly. "Why haven't we done his before?" Harry gasps as they pull away from the breathtakingly, amazing kiss.

"Because your stupid and I'm stubborn," Draco chuckles making Harry roll his eyes and pull him into an even more intense kiss. Harry pulls him tight against his chest never wanting to let him go. "Finally."

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who have read all of this story. Sure the characters and setting weren't mine but the plot and story line are. 
> 
> I know there are a lot of Harry Potter Time-turner stories but there aren't many with Drarry in them. I look quite often to see if there are but there are only two or three that I can actually find. So I decided to write my own, and I really hope you liked it.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this and hope you guys had fun reading it.
> 
> I have written some of a sequel so go check that out when you can.


End file.
